Mega Man: Napalm Man and the Human
by FalcoLombardiUltimateHD
Summary: When a bad robot from the Mega Man's games finds himself in the real life on Earth and is saved by a young human boy, a new friendship is created and proves that even nasty people can become nice if they try to be nice. The character of Jamie Mozanes belongs to me, the other characters belong to Capcom.
1. Chapter 1: The appearance of the vortex

Important notes for everyone: 2 things to know: First I'm French but as this site is an English site, I had to translate  
my fanfiction from French to English so don't be surprised if there are errors of vocabulary. Finally, I don't know much about the Mega Man universe because I have started to interested in it so please don't be shocked if there are inconsistencies because I'm trying to write the story from my own point of view so I've invented a lot of things.

Somewhere, in a world where the humans knew how to live in perfect harmony with robots, there was a evil human scientist called the Dr. Willy.  
Dr. Wily hated the humans and his goal was to exterminate all the humans and transform all peaceful robots into his slaves so that he would be the master of the world. For his evil plans works, he had created his own robots that obeyed him and possessed his wickedness. All his robots had their own abilities and their own weapons to fight but 3 humanoid robots called Mega Man, X and Zero, which had been created by Dr. Light, didn't stop to thwart his evil plans, which led the scientist to beg them to spare his life while promising that he would not repeat his misdeeds when the trio managed to defeat Dr. Willy. However, although Dr. Willy had promised to stop doing harm again, he still new evil plans and, therefore, to create new robots even more effective than the previous ones that were destroyed by Mega Man, X and Zero.

This story tells that even bad people can become nice and have a heart despite being robotic.  
That night, in the Dr. Wily's castle, beefy robots patrolled the corridors and courtyard in the castle with light coming out of their eyes to  
illuminate the area and eliminate all intruders who dare to walk in a place forbidden to everyone except the Dr. Wily. We could hear  
Dr. Wily's evil laughter in the hallway. The scientist in white blouse, black hair (a little bald) and black mustache was creating something in his laboratory.

"Finally, my invention will do a lot of damage, no one will be able to destroy it, even those fools of Mega Man, X and Zero, and I will have my revenge!" said Dr. Wily to himself working on a large machine that had a laser cannon.

While he was happy and lowered the lever of the machine, a power cut had suddenly occurred and his invention had exploded while leaving a cloud of black smoke. Once the smoke was gone, the scientist was covered in black soot on his face. Seeing that his invention had been destroyed by a electric problem who had courcircuited, the Dr. Wily had begun to turn red angry.

"How is it that my stupid robot did nothing to prevent this from happening?" Dr. Wily asked himself.

Without wasting time, Dr. Wily had called one of his robots by a microphone from his lab, ordering him to hurry to come and see him.  
A few minutes later, a humanoid robot of black color on part of his chest, purple on the rest of the body with a little yellow color on some parts of his body, white eyes with green pupils, a cannon attached to his head that aimed in front of him with a large red explosive missile, arms without hands and without fingers but also a large missile explosive red as well and three small missiles of light blue color on both shoulders had arrived in the laboratory while rolling on the ground  
thanks to his two tread he had at the foot.

"You called me my master?" asked the big robot called Napalm Man.

"Yes, hurry to go to the basement to restore the light stupid tin can!" said Dr. Wily angry.

After hearing his orders, Napalm Man went to the basement. Despite being created as a nasty robot, he didn't like the Dr. Wily insulted him when the scientist was angry but he couldn't afford to answer him because anyone who dared to complain or contradict his orders found himself thrown and shredded in a grinder for the robots that was suffering from a manufacturing defect, created by the Dr. Wily himself.  
Having reached the basement, Napalm Man illuminated the area with his eyes thanks to his flashlight function like the other robots and, when his stare fell on the electricity generator, he had seen that the cables were cut off as if someone had sabotaged.

"Who could have done such a thing to make my creator angry? Is it a robot that has decided to rebel against my master or do we have an intruder who coming here?" wondered Napalm Man.

His questions were short-lived when he heard an explosion on the floor above him.

"You three here? It's impossible, I've made my castle even safer." exclaimed Dr. Wily looking at Mega Man, X and Zero who pointed their weapons at the Dr. Wily from the lab entrance.

"Yes, I must admit that you improved the security of your castle but, too bad for you, it was not enough." Zero answered.

"It was a mistake for you to have created Knife Man, Ghost Man and Eyes Man because when we destroyed them, we inherited their ability." continued X.

"Zero got the ability to cross the walls and the electric fences of the castle with anyone thanks to the ability of Ghost Man while X had cut the electric cables of the generator with the help of the Knife Man ability while I was watching through the ability of Eyes Man to watch you from a distance and prevent X from cutting the power cables at the good time to create a short circuit when you were lowering the lever to create a short circuit of your new invention so let it explode in your face. Too bad, it looked like a good machine!" Mega Man finished.

Listening to their stories, the Dr. Wily's face was red with anger.

"You still thwarted my plans but this time it will be the last time you do that because you will be destroyed for good." shouted Dr. Wily to the heroes.

"It's funny that you mention it because it's been a dozen times that you told us and it's been a dozen times that we are still waiting for you to keep your promise." Zero answered arrogantly.

"It's over Dr. Wily. You'd better give up and this time you'll go to jail because we're getting tired of you lying to us by pretending you're going to change while you're always planning new evil plans." said X.

"Not until you've won and this time you'll face my most powerful robot." Dr. Wily replied still angry.

At that moment, Napalm Man had appeared behind Mega Man, X and Zero. Understanding that his creator was in danger, he pointed his two arms towards the three heroes and he had fired his two big missiles. When Mega Man, X and Zero had turned around because of the scientist who smiled maliciously, it was too late. The blast hit them and the trio flew through Dr. Wily's lab before falling on the ground. As Mega Man, X and Zero slowly got up with scratches, they could hear Dr. Wily laughing.

"So, do you like my new robot? I'll let you get to know him better." explained Dr. Wily before fleeing from his lab while passing next to Napalm Man.

Mega Man, X and Zero watched as Napalm Man continued to point his two arms at them with missiles that reappeared inside his arms.

"Why all the robots that we fight can't be nice? It would make our job easier." Zero said annoyed to always fight.

At that moment, Napalm Man had fired again with the missiles from his two arms and Mega Man, X and Zero had run to avoid the missiles that had exploded in the wall.  
Mega Man, X and Zero fired back with their cannons on their arms towards the big robot but their attacks seemed to do no damage to Napalm Man.

"You think you're going to destroy me with your ridiculous weapons? You make me laugh!" said Napalm Man chasing the three heroes while having activated the boosters on his back to go faster.

"How are we going to beat him?" Mega Man asked as he ran.

"I don't know, the best is that we separate!" X answered as he ran with Zero by his side.

Mega Man, X and Zero separated each on their own and after that, Napalm Man stopped and turned his head from the left to the right while thinking for a few moment before he used the remote-guided missiles from his left shoulder to eliminate Mega Man and the remote-guided missiles from his right shoulder to eliminate Zero before Napalm Man decided to chase X.

Mega Man had jumped to avoid the missiles that had exploded on the ground while Zero threw himself on the ground with his hands on his head and his eyes closed to avoid the missiles that had exploded on a table next to him. When Zero opened his eyes, he wanted to look towards X who was being chased by Napalm Man but his eyes had landed on a black barrel to which it was written "Petrol" and Zero had an idea in mind. While X continued to flee Napalm Man while dodging his missiles, he heard Zero calling him and telling him to come to him.

Without asking any questions, X had obeyed to his friend and was running in his direction until Zero stopped him when he was in front of him. X and Zero had watched Napalm Man come straight to them, shouting "This time, I'm holding you!" and as soon as Napalm Man was about to hit X and Zero with his right arm, Zero had pushed X aside while dodging the attack. When Napalm Man had missed his attack, he had turned around to make X and Zero look at him but he was still rolling backwards with his tread and as he was getting ready to go forward by raising his left leg to put it backwards in order to have some more speed, Napalm Man had not seen that he was stepping on the petrol poured by Zero, which had led to Napalm Man slipping and falling on his back. As he was about to get up,  
Mega Man, X and Zero were in front of him and they fired on Napalm Man at the same time while combining their attacks to make a very powerful explosive attack. The attack was very powerfull and Napalm Man had flown back while burning because of the explosion. After hitting the wall, he fell on a table that contained strange objects before falling to the ground with some of the objects.

"We managed to do some damage!" exclaimed X.

"Yes but the fight is not over yet." Zero answered when he saw Napalm Man getting up with a little difficulty and having a hole in his chest and a part of his body painting that had charred.

"You may have managed to find my weak point but I will destroy you for nagging me!" Napalm Man said angry.

As he rushed to the heroes without warning, a weird and loud noise was heard in the laboratory and Napalm man stopped. When Napalm Man had turned around, he had seen in front of him a red cube that shone while making noise before the cube flies above the ground alone without someone controlling it.  
Suddenly, a huge purple vortex had appeared and seemed to want to suck up everyone in the room.

"Hold on to something solid!" shouted X to his friends.

While Mega Man, X and Zero clung to a steel beam that couldn't be sucked into the vortex, Napalm Man was trying to escape the vortex while rolling thoroughly with his tread and with the help of his booster back but it was no use because his body was more attracted to the vortex than the door to leave the laboratory.  
As soon as he was very close to the vortex, his feet had left the ground and he had disappeared into the vortex that had closed once Napalm Man had been sucked into it.  
Seeing that there was no risk, Mega Man, X and Zero had dropped the beam and headed to where the vortex disappeared.

"What was that ?" Mega Man asked in shock of what he had seen.

As he was about to answer, a laser gun sound was heard and Zero fell unconscious to the ground.

"Zero!" Mega Man and X were talking to their friend on the floor before they turned around and saw Dr. Wily pointing a laser gun at them.

Before being able to react, Mega Man and X were touched by the laser and fell unconscious to the ground.  
Dr. Wily tidied his weapon before telling a Mega Man, X and Zero unconscious "I would have preferred to kill you but I prefer to keep you prisoner forever in my prison and absorb all your energy to make my future robot army more powerfull and indestructible."

While 3 robots had come to take the unconscious bodies of Mega Man, X and Zero in the castle prison on the orders of Dr. Wily, the latter was laughing to finally have his victory without worrying about his robot Napalm Man who had disappeared in a vortex.

Meanwhile, somewhere in a snowy place where there was a violent blizzard, a purple vortex had appeared and Napalm Man had fallen to the ground in poor condition before the vortex disappeared.  
Napalm Man had struggled to get up and once he was standing, he wondered where he was because all he could see was a violent blizzard.

"I'd better not stay here, the blizzard is dangerous and I have to go back to the castle to protect my master." thought Napalm Man.

While he was using his tread to advance and his booster behind his back to move faster through the blizzard, for some reason he did not know, his tread stopped abruptly, which led Napalm Man to fall flat on the snow. He had tried to get up again but he was even weaker than before and he could not feel his arms and legs anymore.

Napalm Man had finally fainted in the blizzard after thinking that no one would come to save him.


	2. Chapter 2: A new friendship

Important notes for everyone: 2 things to know: First I'm French but as this site is an English site, I had to translate  
my fanfiction from French to English so don't be surprised if there are errors of vocabulary. Finally, I don't know much about the Mega Man universe because I have started to interested in it so please don't be shocked if there are inconsistencies because I'm trying to write the story from my own point of view so I've invented a lot of things.

Somewhere on the planet Earth, in real life in the winter, there was a house that looked a bit old. Inside was a nine-year-old boy who had been living alone since his parents had died in a car accident when he was only 6 years old. According to the investigators, a drunk driver had try to escape a police control and the fugitive had struck another car, causing the death of the boy's parents.  
This boy, who had blue eyes, short hair and a brown color, wore red socks, blue jeans and a long-sleeved green T-shirt called Jamie Mozanes.  
Jamie was a French national living in the city of Chendy and he was such a clever kid since he was able to repair and created what he want by himself and he knew a lot of things at a young age. Unfortunately for him, life has been very hard since the death of his parents because, as he had no one to keep him, the police had placed him in an orphanage but he was not very popular with other kids. By being bullied and being bullied by children a little older than him, he had run away from the orphanage when he was seven and a half years old and he managed to escape the oprhelinat through the roofs despite it was dangerous. He had repeatedly warned adults in the orphanage he was bullied but his aggressor played the comedy posing as quiet and kind children. After a while, the adults believed that Jamie was lying to them so to get their attention for nothing and decided not to pay attention to his problems because the adults have had enough that Jamie accuses the other children without proof.

Since the day of his fugue, he never returned there because of the bad memories he kept in memory and the adults in the orphanage did not know where Jamie had gone despite the fact that the police had search to find the missing child, in vain.  
Jamie had decided to be forgotten by staying in his parents' house, despite the fact that no one had cared or sold them for a year and a half, as if it were a ghost house that no one could notice. When Jamie wanted to go to school from the age of 8, while lying to the director  
claiming that his parents can't meet him because they were part of an association to help people in the poorest countries and who will not return to France for 10 months, Jamie was still rejected by other children and, once again, he was bullied. When Jamie explained to the supervisors that he was being beaten and bullied by the other children, the supervisors were going to see the children responsible for Jamie's injuries but Jamie's attackers dared to claim that it was Jamie who had attacked them for no reason and even shown one of their wounded friend in the leg so Jamie end up with a punishment to copy 20 times before tomorrow not to lie to adults and not to hurt other children.

As nothing was done, Jamie's bully continued to mock him and hurt him. Even after school, on certain days of the week, Jamie had the right to be hit by 3 of his attackers before being left on the ground away from school. He was forced to wait until the next day to go to the school infirmary for treatment with the nurse who was always so nice to him and Jamie was always lying to him by inventing a false pretext as I fell into the stairs because I missed a walk or I bump against the wall without paying attention where I was going, the nurse still believed in her lies and always asked her to be more careful next time. When Jamie had enough of being a victim of violence at school, he had decided to stop school from the age of 9 and his teachers didn't understand why Jamie had stopped school because he was a brilliant boy and the best of all students of his class.

Since Jamie didn't work and earn money, despite being kind and caring, his heart was full of goodness, he had no choice but to steal from the stores to feed himself, to buy clothing and other objects that he has always wanted to have. Yet despite knowing that it was wrong to steal and that it was forbidden by law under penalty of imprisonment, he had never been caught by security guards since Jamie was always discreet.

Jamie loved video games because it was one of the few things that could cheer him up in his day-to-day calamity, and in video games he loved the Mega Man series a lot because he always had a thing for robots because he found them fascinating.  
In addition, his favorite character was Napalm Man because he thought he was cool and he enjoyed playing with him in Mega Man Battle & Chase.

That night, Thursday December 14 at 8pm, Jamie was watching TV but he didn't know what to watch tonight so he was skipping the channels of the television until he finds something interesting. By dint of zapping, he ended up falling on a chain that presented the weather. The TV man warned people not to go out at home because of a violent blizzard that will be present throughout the northwestern, western and southwestern part of France in 30 minutes. Jamie had not planned to go out and, looking out the window, he had seen that it was starting to snow more and more but no blizzard at the moment. Since Jamie didn't find anything interesting on the television, he decided to turn off the television and go for a hot bath to relax. 45 minutes later, Jamie had had enough of being in the bath and after wiping himself off and dressing in red pajamas, he went back down to the living room to watch the television again. Before turning on the television, Jamie had a look out the window and saw that the blizzard was loud and violent.

"I feel bad for the homeless who have to sleep outside with this blizzard, I hope God will protect them." thought Jamie depressing.

As he was about to turn on the television, he heard a strange sound outside and, as he turned his head toward the window,  
he had seen a violet light go out.

"What? Weird... Normally, there is only a hill without a house and without a lamppost, would I have had a halucination?" Jamie wondered.

As he thought about what he had just seen, he could see a shape move a little fast without moving his legs before this unknown form fell to the ground and didn't seem to move anymore.

"It's horrible, someone is lost in this blizzard and may die frozen." Jamie exclaimed in horror.

Without wasting time, he had put on his coat and gloves and wrapped a very long rope around his belly to tie the end of the rope to the front door for avoid losing his way when he will bring that person back to the house.  
Outside, the wind blew violently and the snow flakes fell sharply on his faces in very many quantities.  
As he was walking towards where he had seen the person who had fallen in the snow, he was screaming if there was anyone in the area who need help but the strong wind covered the sound of his voice. Jamie was very brave, he had kept going straight ahead and, despite he thought his efforts were futile, he had stumbled over something metallic and fell into the snow on his chest. When Jamie turned around to see what he had stumbled upon, he was shocked for a moment. The unconscious body he had stumbled didn't look like a human but looked more like a robot.  
When Jamie got up and looked better at the robot's body, he realized it was Napalm Man.

"Napalm Man? No... It's impossible... You can't exist because you're a video game character so you can't be real. You are a halucination." Jamie was shocked to see him exist for real.

As Jamie touched the robot's body, he realized he was not a illusion and he was real.

"I have to take him to my home and treat him, it's not good for him to stay out in this state." Jamie thought when he saw that Napalm Man was seriously injured when he had turned his body upside down to see a hole in his chest, as well as the damaged electrical wires inside his belly.

It was not easy to wear Napalm Man because he was a bit heavy and Jamie dragged him to the house which he could easily find by following the rope he had tied around his chest. When Jamie and Napalm Man were back in the house, Jamie quickly close the door and drove Napalm Man to the garage because, as the garage was rather big, the garage had become his workshop since there was no car and that Jamie didn't have a driver's license since he was still too young to drive a car. As soon as Jamie had gently placed Napalm Man on the table, he had analyzed the state of the robot with the help of his tools.

"The wound looks like deadly but he is very lucky to not have exploded if that electric wire touch the other wire, I'd better add extra protection for this wire to avoid future problems." Jamie thought while using his mechanic skills.

Two hours later, after repairing Napalm Man and repainting his painting the same color he had before being burned, Jamie admired the repairs he had made to Napalm Man.

"You could almost believe it was me that he created it so he is brand new." thought Jamie, being happy with what he had done but Napalm Man was not waking up.

"I wonder why he doesn't wake up, I have repaired him and I didn't make any mistakes in connecting the wires, maybe he'll wake up tomorrow." Jamie wondered.

Looking at the round clock hanging on the wall, he had seen that it was 10:15 pm so he had decided to carry Napalm Man to his room on the first floor to put it in his bed, legs under the sheets but raising a little knees because the feet of the robot came out of bed since the bed was not very big and the arms on the sheets. Before going to sleep next to Napalm Man, Jamie had changed his pajamas because he was dirty and wet because of the snow and he had turned off the light from the lamp next to him. Before falling asleep, Jamie was happy to have someone at his side because it was 2 years since there was anyone with him in his parents' old house to keep him company and he was happy to have someone with him that night and, in particular, his favorite video game character next to him.

The next day, Jamie had woken up at 8:30 am and he had looked next to him. Napalm Man was still unconscious and Jamie wondered if there was a button or something like that that could wake up the robot. Before going to analyze the robot, he came out of his room and went down to the ground floor to have a breakfast in the kitchen. While Jamie was eating his bowl of cereal with milk, Napalm Man had opened his eyes, the robot was awake.

"What happened to me?" asked Napalm Man, rubbing his head with one of his arms.

He was trying to remember what had happened and all he could remember was a fight against Mega Man, X and Zero with Napalm Man who was seriously injured by a burning explosion before being sucked into a strange purple vortex to end up in a blizzard to which he used his tread and his booster to his back to move quickly but for some unknown reason, his tread stopped and he is fell into the snow before fainting.  
Thinking back to what had happened, he had looked at the wound in his chest and Napalm Man had big opened his eyes because the wound was no longer there and his painting was brand new.

"Someone took care of me, why would anyone be so nice to me when all the people I knew were bad as me?" wondered Napalm Man.

"What is this place ?" Napalm Man was wondering while turning his head around him.

All he could see was a room that was large with a computer, some gaming consoles, a shelf with superhero figurines and comic books of all kinds and, what interested the most Napalm Man,  
he saw three posters of himself in the room.

"Pictures of myself?" Napalm Man wondered before realizing he was in a bed, which he was surprised again because when he was in the Dr. Willy's castle, his creator wanted all his robots to rest in the same room by being stacked against each other without having their own room and having no bed or chair under the pretext that it's a little more free room in the halls and corridors for the Dr. Willy to move freely without a robot on his way when the robots have to rest.

While Napalm Man had put his feet on the floor, the bedroom door had opened and Jamie and Napalm Man looked directly into each other's eyes. Knowing that Napalm Man was no longer in the Dr. Willy's castle and was in an unknown place, Napalm Man pointed his right arm to Jamie.

"Don't shoot me Napalm Man, I will not hurt you." Jamie said, surprised at Napalm Man's aggressive reaction.

"How do you know my name, who are you and why did you keep me prisoner?" Napalm Man had asked, surprised that Jamie knew his name by keeping his right arm up to Jamie, ready to shoot whenever he wanted.

"You're not my prisoner, I found you in the blizzard and I brought you here to fix you. My name is Jamie Mozanes, I'm 9 years old and I'm a human." Jamie answered.

"Human? My master, Dr. Wily, explained to me that all humans must die because they are the source of the destruction of the planet by hurting others because of their selfishness." answered Napalm Man.

"Did the Dr. Wily tell you that? Well, know that he manipulated you to make you think humans are all bad." answered Jamie while Napalm Man was about to fire.

"What do you mean?" asked Napalm Man who wanted to learn more.

"Although what the Dr. Wily said to you is wrong, there is a small part that is true but the humans can be mean and selfish while thinking only of themselves because they are filled with hate and angry while trying to manipulate others peoples but other humans are filled with kindness as well and are ready for anything to help the others peoples. I am one of the humans to be filled with kidness and benevolence, that's why thanks to me and my help, you're up and alive." Jamie explained to Napalm Man who was surprised by what Jamie told to him.

"Now you're on the Earth Planet, a planet filled with humans, animals, water, vegetation and, more specifically, in the real life because you're supposed to be a video game character in the Mega Man's series. That's why I know your name and, to be honest, I..." While Jamie was talking and was about to tell him that he loved Napalm Man, the robot cut him off.

"How do I get back to the Dr. Wily's castle?" asked Napalm Man coldly to Jamie because Napalm Man didn't trust humans except his creator despite having doubts about him.

"I have no idea because I thought you were a video game character and lived only in video games." Jamie answered.

"Well, I can't stay here, I have to know why my creator lied to me." said Napalm Man. While Napalm had lowered his arm and left the bed, he had tried to activate his tread to the feet to move while rolling on the ground but he heard a blocking sound and his tracks didn't move.

"How come my tread still not work?" asked Napalm Man angry.

"Sorry, I didn't know your treads had a problem but I can fix them in my garage workshop if you want." Jamie answered.

"Very good human, take me to your workshop to repair me! I hate walking and I prefer to ride on the ground." replied Napalm Man, walking towards Jamie.

When Napalm Man stopped in front of Jamie, the human was impressed that Napalm Man was bigger than him and, if we had to compare Jamie's size to Napalm Man, Jamie's head stopped at the legs to the yellow part of Napalm Man's chest, the robot lowered his head down to look at Jamie before he left the room with Napalm Man behind him. As Napalm Man followed Jamie as he walked behind him in the corridors, he can look in the different rooms of the house. He had to admit that the house was pretty, quite big and welcoming despite being old. When the human and the robot entered the workshop, which was filled with tools scattered on the shelves and on the tables.

"To fix you, I need you to sit on this table please." Jamie asked.

Napalm Man hated being given orders but as he had to fix it, he had to obey a human he considered a nuisance. When Napalm Man was sitting on the table, Jamie asked him to lift one of his feet to analyze the tread and Napalm Man had obeyed. When Jamie saw how the tread were made, Jamie went to retrieve a toolbox from a shelf. Napalm Man had watched the human come back with his toolbox and put it on the table next to him. Jamie had opened the toolbox and searched the crate until he found the right tool. With the screwdriver in hand, Jamie had started unscrewing the screws on the tread of Napalm Man's left foot and he had carefully laid the screws of the tread in a small empty jar so as not to lose the screws. Once all the screws were removed, Jamie gently removed the tread and observed it. Looking at the tread, he had seen what the problem was.

"I see the problem, there is frost and ice trapped in your tread, which prevents your tread from working perfectly." explained Jamie.

While Jamie had removed the second tread and had seen that there was the same problem, he decided to plunge the tread into a basin of hot water for  
make the gel leave. When the tread emerged, the tread were free of frost and ice. After putting the tread back on the right foot and the screws on the right tread, Jamie asked Napalm Man to try using his tread. As soon as Napalm Man came down from the table laying his feet on the ground, he saw that his tread were working again.

"Ha, Ha, Ha! Splendid, it feels good to ride on the ground again." said Napalm Man rolling a little back and then turned twice on himself before rolling a little ahead without ever leaving his feet from the ground.

"I'm glad I could have helped you. I'm sure you and me can become good friends." Jamie told Napalm Man hoping the robot would not reject his friend request.

Having heard Jamie's words, Napalm Man stopped rolling and stared at Jamie for a moment.

"Seriously? A disgusting human who wants to be friends with a robot like me? You want to joke right? I have no reason to be friends with you and that's why I want you to show me the way to go out of this house for I can go home find my master." Napalm Man mocked.

After hearing Napalm Man, Jamie began to have a sad look on his face.

"Okay, follow me, I'll show you the way out but I understand everything now, I guess I don't deserve to have friends because since my parents' death at the age of 6, I could never have friends. Everyone rejects me and hates me, I even beat by bullies I met and nobody helped me. All I wanted in my life was a normal life with friendly friends and a family that are alive. I don't want that life to which other people hurt me and tell me bad things. I've always liked you and loved you because you're my favorite video game character and you reject my friendship. What did I do to deserve this life?" explained Jamie who was beginning to sob.

Following what Jamie said, Napalm Man was perplexed and shocked. He didn't know that the child loved him very much. He didn't know that his parents were dead and he didn't know that humans treated him badly, which made him think of himself. Napalm Man remembered that he had some robotic friends in the Dr. Wily's castle with who he got along very well and considered them as his own family but as his friends complained about their condition of work and the Dr. Wily spoke to them badly, they ended up dead grinding for have tried to rebel against the Dr. Wily, according to the scientist. Therefore, Napalm Man had become the only robot of the castle to have no other friends with who to speak and expressed his pain while explaining his problems since the majority of robots fear Napalm Man because he is a robot filled with explosive missile, all he could do was keep his annoyance for him without talking about it who had for consequence of making him suffer even more. The Dr. Wily always disrespected him without ever apologizing once and, unlike Jamie, he didn't have any kindness because the scientist was gnawed by hate and anger. Seeing Jamie sobbing while putting his hands in front of his eyes, Napalm Man felt very badly.

"What did I do? This human, who I described as disgusting human have saved my life, repaired and spoke to me with great kindness. He reminded me my robots friends who were kind to me before they died by the Dr. Wily's fault. All I managed to do to this human, it was to have hurt him by my wickedness when he didn't hurt me and he liked me a lot. I have to correct this terrible mistake." thought Napalm Man.

As Jamie continued to sob, he ended up hearing "Uh... Jamie, is that?"

Removing his hands from his eyes, Jamie watched Napalm Man staring at him. Napalm Man had kneeled on the ground to be of the same height as Jamie.

"Listen, I'm really sorry for blessing you with my words, I didn't know you had been in pain since childhood and I couldn't know you are like me. I also had robotic friends who mattered a lot to me, I would say that I would be my family too before the Dr. Wily have destroyed them in throwing in a grinder under pretended they wanted to rebel against their own creator complaining that their creator speaks to them badly and that they are not very satisfied with their working condition so for a very long time I remain alone without friends and I ended up testing the wickedness because all the problems I had, I had kept it for myself without ever talking about anything and it made me worse. I thought about everything you told me earlier and humans are not all repugnant but thanks to you, I finally opened my eyes. This imbecile of Dr. Wily has been manipulating me since the day when I was created by making me believe that making all humans suffer was a good choice but that's wrong because you have not stopped suffering since you lost everything you loved and it's not a good car that makes me unhappy just like me. If I could come back, I would kill that stupid scientist to have taken my only robotic friends that I had and that I understood well without being afraid to have them in the same way as my friends. You're different from the Dr. Wily because, unlike him, you saved my life, you repaired me carefully and you treated me with a lot of kindness and respect even though I hate you because of an odious manipulation. Maybe you hate me and you never forgive me for hurting you but know that, whatever happens, I thank you very much." explained Napalm Man.

When Napalm had finished speaking, he had already seen Jamie walk towards him and Jamie wrapped around his arm, binding against his robotic body. Napalm Man was surprised by Jamie's gesture and he decided to do the same by wrapping his robotic arms in Jamie's back and he had heard Jamie tell him "I forgive you, don't worry, I'll be here to help you become a good person."

Napalm Man was again surprised by Jamie and asked him "So, are we friends?"

Jamie was silent for a while and after stopping Napalm Man and receding to look at him better, he answered "Yes!" with the smile.

Napalm Man became happy to be friends with Jamie. After that, Napalm Man had asked something special to Jamie.

"Normally, I'm not created for that and I don't want someone do that but, as friends, do you want to take a seat on my shoulders?" asked Napalm Man.

"Yes!" replied a Jamie surprised and with great enthusiasm.

Napalm Man had let Jamie ride on his back to sit on the robot's shoulders and put his hands around the barrel above the robot's head before Napalm Man gets up.

"In my world, I'm the best robot skater and I'll prove it so hang on." explained Napalm Man before starting.

The robot has go everywhere in the garage while making ride forward, backwards and turning on himself without stopping with both legs crossed then, behind with turning on himself without stopping in crouching. Jamie and Napalm Man had fun together and laughed together. The human boy was happy, it's been years since he had not experienced the sensation of joy and happiness while the robot was happy to get a new friend who are a human.  
It looks like a new friendship has just been created.


	3. Chapter 3: A walk in the forest

Important notes for everyone: 4 things to know: First I'm French but as this site is an English site, I had to translate  
my fanfiction from French to English so don't be surprised if there are errors of vocabulary. Second, I don't know much about the Mega Man universe because I have started to interested in it so please don't be shocked if there are inconsistencies because I'm trying to write the story from my own point of view so I've invented a lot of things. Thirdly, I thank you very much to Skittie who is my first review that I have on my first story and who is very interested to my story so I'm glad my story is not bad and it makes me want to continue it. Finally, there is a little vulgar word and some blood with violence in this chapter, so if you don't like it, don't read this chapter and wait for the next one please.

A few minutes later, Napalm Man and Jamie were out of the garage still laughing together. After Jamie had come down from Napalm Man's shoulders, the big robot had looked at him.

"If you want to take a ride on my shoulders, tell me and I'll be happy to carry you." explained Napalm Man.

"Thank you so much !" Jamie answered.

"What if we go outside to see the city?" Napalm Man asked to Jamie.

After hearing his question, Jamie was silent for a moment before answering "I have nothing against going out but the problem,  
it's the other humans."

"Why do they hurt you when he sees you?" asked Napalm Nam curious.

"The problem is not me but you." Jamie replied, pointing at Napalm Man.

"I don't understand." answered Napalm Man confused with Jamie's answer.

"Follow me Napalm Man, you'll understand." Jamie was answering and go to the kitchen window that had green-colored curtains.

Jamie opened the curtains so that no one would notice them until Jamie asked Napalm Man "Look out the window without noticing you and tell me what you see."

Napalm Man obeyed Jamie and watched through the window. Outside, he could see humans walking down the street, some of whom were walking with their dogs and the others humain driving in a cars on the road.

"I only see humans, cars and animals." replied Napalm Man while seeing Jamie close the curtains entirely.

"That's right but I guess you didn't see a robot?" Jamie asked.

Following his question, Napalm Man replied that he didn't see a robot at the moment and Jamie explained that it's normal because the robots  
don't exist in real life except in movies, comics and video games. Jamie continued to explain that if by any chance someone spotted Napalm Man, the robot would get in trouble and could either get killed by humans because he carries explosive missiles on him so the military will think that he is dangerous for the safety of the others humans and will want to destroy him or the army will capture Napalm Man and make experiences and analyzes that are similar to torture without it stopping and that Napalm Man can't regain freedom.

"I see, I guess I'd better stay here." Napalm Man answered sadly, thinking of the idea of not being able to leave the house freely.

Seeing his sad robotic friend, Jamie replied, "There is a way to arrange that so that you go out freely."

"It is true ?" asked Napalm Man.

"Yes but I'm going to have to disguise you so that you look like a human with clothes that I'll have to sew to be the same size as the different parts of your body." explained Jamie.

"It's a good plan, I like it." nodded Napalm Man with the arms crossed.

"Thank you but I'll buy what it takes this afternoon and I'll do it tomorrow, this morning I'm planning an outing in the Albeurg Forest, which is south of here. What people are saying, is a very beautiful forest, although there are not many people who have visited it." answer Jamie

"Okay, we can go when you're ready." said Napalm Man.

"Give me the time for I change, I can't go out in pajamas." Jamie answered before climbing the stairs to his bedroom.

A few minutes later, Jamie came down the stairs dressed.

"There is a door to the cellar that gives access to the garden, behind the house. Through the garden, there will be a kind of secret passage that allows access to an empty alley. We will be in a street that we must to be careful not to being see by the humans but as it is a street that allows us to get in and get out of the city, there will not be many people around so it will give us the time to turn left before we can be be outside of the city on a road that will take us to the Albeurg forest which we can not miss the sign that will tell us when we must turn to the left or right to get to the forest." explained Jamie.

"It's okay but you have to go ahead to warn me if there are humans around." replied Napalm Man.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do but the only bad thing is we'll have to walk and it will take us 3 hours to arrive to the forest." Jamie said.

"It takes 3 hours to the humans to get there? I can do better than them." boasted Napalm Man.

"What do you mean ?" Jamie asked surprised at Napalm Man's words.

"Let's say that when I ride with my tread and using my booster on my back, at most, I can reach a speed of 200 km maximum, in other words, in 40 minutes, we will get there." explained Napalm Man.

Surprised by what Napalm Man just said to him, Jamie answered him while laying his head against his robotic body and making him a hug with both arms around his back "You are really wonderful Napalm Man, we will save time. It's really great to be your friend!"

"Eh, eh! No problem, buddy!" replied Napalm Nam, amused.

Napalm Man followed Jamie to the garden at the back of the house. There was a wooden board that was not fixed against the wall of the garden and on the other side, Jamie and Napalm Man found themselves in the alley. After walking for a few minutes, Jamie had asked Napalm Man to wait and be hidden behind the garbage cans because Jamie was going to check that there was no one on the main street. In the street, Jamie had turned his head from left to right without seeing anyone coming or watching through the window of the houses.

"It's good Napalm Man, you can come." Jamie warned his robot friend.

"Actually, I didn't tell you but, if you want, you can call me Napalm instead of Napalm Man, my old friends called me Napalm." explained the robot as he lowered himself to let Jamie sit on his shoulders.

"Okay Napalm!" Jamie was answering while he was settling on Napalm Man.

"In your place, I cling good to me because accidents can happen quickly, especially when driving 200 km." advised Napalm Man before his tread at his feet started up again by speeding him up at a certain speed until he crossed the street even faster after his booster got activated in his back.

Jamie had gotten hooked on Napalm Man and it was going so fast that he thought he was sitting on Sonic the Hedgehog. When they left the city of Chendy, Jamie advised Napalm Man to get out of the snow-covered road while driving next to the road so as not to be spotted by other humans and Napalm Man did it. By dodging the trees in 200 km away, with Napalm Man watching that in front of him to avoid taking a tree, Jamie had seen that they had just passed the sign that indicated that the Albeurg forest was to their right.

"We're past the sign. We need to turn back." said Jamie to Napalm Man.

After hearing Jamie, Napalm Man stopped his booster on his back and braked on the ground with his tread while continuing to roll straight ahead before he turned and found himself rolling back and then leaning forward while putting back his tread forward and reactivate his booster to find himself at a standstill to ride again in front of him but in the opposite direction of the road. When they arrived at the forest parking, they didn't see any cars parked.

"Great! It looks like we have the forest just for us both." Jamie spoke happily.

As Jamie descended from Napalm Man's shoulders, the human and the robot headed toward the forest entrance. At the entrance of the forest,  
they saw a large wooden sign on their left which showed them the course, apparently it will take them 2 hours before they finish the tour by returning to the entrance.

"It may be long but I'm sure we'll like it." Jamie said.

While Jamie was walking beside Napalm Man, where he was still using his tread to walk on the ground, they could see historic monuments,  
beautiful waterfalls falling in the river and woodpecker pecking at the bark of the trees.

"For a world filled with humans, I find this place really nice!" Napalm Man was amazed by everything he could see.

He explained to Jamie that there were places similar to this one in his world that he had never been able to visit since he was still in the Dr. Willy's castle ready to receive new orders from his creator but he had to admit that it was really pretty especially in winter with the snow. While it was about thirty minutes that they walked, Jamie asked Napalm Man that he would like to take a break and Napalm Man approved Jamie's request. While Jamie gazed at a magnificent landscape of three waterfall including one taller than the others, Napalm Man had his back against a tree while crossing his arms. The robot was unaware that by pushing his back against the tree, he had created a slight jolt on the tree and since there was a lot of snow on the tree branches above him, the snow had fallen on him and he fell on his buttocks to the ground buried under the snow. After hearing a deadly metal sound, Jamie turned to see his robotic friend and realized he was buried in the snow.

"Napalm!" shouted Jamie running towards his robot friend.

As Jamie pulled the snow out with his hands, he finally touched his friend's robotic head. All of a sudden, Napalm Man shook his head and looked at Jamie. The two were silent for a moment, looking at each other before Jamie laughed and Napalm Man had an embarrassed laugh as if it disturbed him to be in this situation. After clearing all the snow from Napalm Man and helping his robot friend get up, the duo continued on their way. As they strolled through the forest, Jamie and Napalm Man had seen the entrance to a cave.

"I know it's not part of the walk but if we looks inside that cavern?" Jamie asked.

"Yes, it could be nice, we could probably see things interesting." replied Napalm Man.

When Jamie and Napalm Man had entered the cave, they had seen that the cave was big. They were curious to see if they could find anything at the bottom and once he had reached the end of the cave they had not seen anything interesting.

"It's a shame, I was hoping we could see something interesting like prehistoric drawings or something like that." Jamie was saying disappointed.

"Let's go outside." replied Napalm Man, turning around.

While they had not yet reached half of the cave, they could hear a collapse above them and that's where the light disappeared, plunging the inside of the cave into the dark.

"What happened ?" Jamie asked, worried about the turn of events.

While Jamie was simply asking a question, he had seen a light appear while illuminating a small part of the cave. Going up the source of the light, Jamie had seen it was Napalm Man lighting the cave out of the light from his eyes.

"I didn't know you could light the dark places." Jamie said, surprised that Napalm was able to do such a thing.

"Now you know it! You better hold my arm while staying behind me. I don't know what happened and, if it's dangerous, I would not like it if something bad happen to you." Napalm Man answered as Jamie reached him.

Jamie obeyed Napalm Man and he take the robot's left arm. As Napalm Man and Jamie reached the entrance, Napalm Man had seen the entrance blocked by a stone fall.

"Ah! A simple stonefall, all that is original." explained Napalm Man to Jamie.

"Are we getting stuck here?" asked Jamie worried about being trapped in a place where nobody can save you.

"No because I am a powerful robot, you will be able to observe my other abilities." reassured Napalm Man to Jamie.

After answering Jamie, Napalm Man pointed his right arm at the rocks and fired. An explosive missile came out of his right arm and flew towards the rocks. The missile had exploded and the rocks were destroyed, allowing the daylight to enter the cave again.

"You always impress me Napalm, you'll always be the coolest robot in the world." Jamie responded impressed by the destruction of the rocks while watching the robot turn off the lights of his eyes and seeing a new missile appear in his right arm.

"Thanks Jamie!" replied Napalm Man proud of the compliment.

The robot was always happy that Jamie had like him and respected him a lot, which was not like the Dr Willy. As Jamie and Napalm Man continued their walk through the forest after leaving the cave, Jamie and Napalm Man stopped as they separated into two paths.

"Where are we going Jamie?" asked the robot.

"It you who chose the road because we came out of the cave thanks to you." answered Jamie

"What would you say to take the left path to go behind the waterfalls?" asked Napalm Man.

"It's okay with me!" Jamie answered.

As they continued to walk, they could see the lake of the three waterfalls a little further up the trail. They finally arrived behind the highest waterfall just below the river and Jamie told the robot that he was doing it awesome but Napalm Man was answering him he had known more than that. Jamie was asking him what was more impressive than these waterfalls and Napalm Man was answering him that the Dr. Willy had ordered him to confront a giant robot, created by Dr. Willy, to test Napalm Man to see if he is suitable for fighting or not and the most impressive part is that Napalm Man is left winner after destroying both eyes of the giant robot called Giant Man and Giant Man had fallen to the ground by accidentally electrocuting itself with electrical cables, which led to a power outage in the Dr. Willy's castle and it took to the Dr. Willy 8 months to fix the electricity on his own because his robots had no battery to repair the damage. Jamie and Napalm Man were laughing together about Napalm Man's story. After Jamie and Napalm Man watched the stunts, they decided to go but, as soon as they took a few steps, Jamie stopped Napalm Man and stood in front of him.

"Wait Napalm, it's dangerous there!" Jamie explained as he looked down the path.

"What is the problem?" replied Napalm Man, who saw nothing suspicious.

"If you look good, there is ice on this slope. As there are drops of water falling to the ground because of the waterfall not to mention that we are in winter, the water is scattered on the ground and created ice. We can always go down there but we will have to be very careful." Jamie explained to the robot who had not seen the danger.

While Jamie had started down the slope very carefully, Napalm Man said "A powerful robot like me will not have any problem with that and I use my tread to roll on the ground so my feet never leave the ground, even in slippery areas." boasted Napalm Man.

As soon as Napalm Man rolled with his tread while roll on the ice, his feet slipped and his legs spread before the robot fell on his chest with both arms in front of him on the ground. Napalm Man had begun to slide quickly down the slope and when he saw Jamie in front of him, he shouted "Jamie watch out!"

Before Jamie had time to turn around, Napalm Man had knocked Jamie over and Jamie had been on his back while on the back of Napalm Man. When Jamie got up to sit on the back of Napalm Man, the robot had slipped more faster. During the descent, Jamie had hung his hands on the robot and was amused to sledge on the back of his favorite video game character while Napalm Man desperately tried to brake without success while panicking at the thought of bumping brutally against a solid obstacle thinking that Jamie could be seriously injured. Jamie and Napalm Man were off the trail and they both saw that they were heading straight for a cliff, the fall was going to be fatal for both of them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" had shouted together Jamie and Napalm Man.

The duo had flown in the air before falling to the ground. Before touching the ground, they had seen that they didn't fall very high so they knew they were going to get away with it. As soon as Napalm Man hit the ground, head first, Jamie accidentally dropped Napalm Man and fell a little further.

"It was awesome!" Jamie was saying while being happy while getting up without a scratch.

"Are we starting it again?" Jamie asked as he turned to see Napalm Man but he had seen something that made him burst out laughing.

Napalm Man had his head stuck in a hole on the ground in the snow and he could put his arms and legs on the ground to try to withdraw his head but to no avail.

"It's not funny Jamie!" the frustrated robot answered, his head under the snow as he heard Jamie laugh.

After Jamie had laughed, Jamie was going to help Napalm Man and say, "It's alright, I'm here! Sorry!"

Jamie was trying to help his robot friend as best he could. He was trying to pull his cannon over his head, pull on his chest, pull both his feet  
and pull both his arms but Napalm Man was still stuck.

"It's very annoying, I can't get you out of here." Jamie answered frustrated at having failed to get his friend's head off the ground.

While Napalm Man was about to answer, Jamie exclaimed, "Oh, wait! I have another idea. I hope it going to work but I need you to listen to me."

Jamie had asked Napalm Man to turn his robotic body so he was on his back and Napalm Man had obeyed Jamie. When Napalm Man was on his back, Jamie asked him to let himself go. Jamie took Napalm Man's legs and placed them as close to his back as possible. He did the same thing with both arms of the robot.

"I need you to push with your feet and your arms while using your booster on the back." Jamie asked.

After hearing the child, Napalm Man did what Jamie had asked him to do and it seemed to work because the robot's head was slowly coming out of the ground.

"Yes, it works! Continue!" Jamie encouraged. All of a sudden Napalm Man's head was unstuck and because of his speed, which was stalled because of his stuck head, he ended up flying over the ground for a short while before falling on the ground, chest on the ground.

"Are you okay Napalm?" Jamie asked the robot who had not moved and who had both arms in front of him and legs slightly apart.

"No !" shouted Napalm Man angrily as he stood up.

Jamie was surprised by the robot's aggressive behavior.

"What's wrong ?" Jamie asked worried for his friend.

"I'm supposed to be a powerful and serious robot, I'm not programmed to be ridiculous, when I was buried by the snow and when I was slipped on the ice, I was ashamed because I was very ridiculous and it didn't get any better when I found myself stuck in the ground when I'm supposed to be a powerful robot that can handle any situation on my own without needing help." Napalm Man explained being angry before he finished his sentence crying while kneeling.

Jamie felt bad for the robot and the child approached the robot. While cuddling him, wrapping his arms around the robot, Jamie replied, "You don't need to feel bad Napalm, even if you feel ridiculous and I see you're ridiculous, it doesn't change anything. Because, for me, you will remain a cool robot."

Napalm Man had stopped crying after hearing the words of the child.

"It is true ?" asked Napalm Man.

"Yes and I find you even more cool when you look ridiculous, it was really great to be able to sledge on a wonderful robot." Jamie answered comforting his robot friend.

"Really, I... thanks!" Napalm Man answered while wrapping his arms around Jamie's body to give him the hug.

"I'm sorry if I got angry, I'm still bad and I don't think my wickedness will end." added Napalm Man.

"It's nothing, I would do everything to make you a good person like me and even if you had to fail to be a good person, I would always be your friend." Jamie answered.

While Jamie and Napalm Man stopped making a hug, Napalm Man thanked him before Jamie and Napalm Man returned to the trail to continue their ride. As they watched the nature and were no longer far from the forest exit, the child and the robot had heard a shot that was not far away from them.

"What was that ?" asked Napalm Man on his guard.

"It was a shot!" Jamie answered.

As Jamie heard footsteps approaching them from the other side of the vegetation, Jamie had asked Napalm Man to hide because it was probably the forest rangers who took care of the forest and Napalm Man had obeyed Jamie. While Napalm Man was hiding somewhere behind the trees, Jamie had seen an adult coming towards him and it was not the ranger. Jamie had seen that he was a hunter because of the clothes and the rifle he was holding with his right hand while having put the rifle on his shoulders but what had shocked him, it was that the hunter had killed a buzzard by holding the raptor's corpse in his left hand by the paws while the buzzards are raptors that are protected by the law so we can't kill them. Jamie hated hunters because they kill animals for pleasure while there is nothing joyful about killing innocent animals.

"What are you doing here kid? Brush!" said the hunter roughly to Jamie.

"You could be polite to a child sir and you've killed a raptor when it's strictly forbidden by law." Jamie answered calmly.

"Get your kids dirty." the hunter always replied roughly.

"No, I'm going to call the police because it's illegal what you did!" Jamie answered while keeping his courage.

Jamie was going too far and the hunter had dropped the corpse from the raptor on the ground before taking his rifle with both hands and pointing the barrel of the weapon at the head of the child.

"I usually don't kill children but you know a little too much and I will not let you go back alive." replied the hunter.

Since hiding, Napalm Man had watched the scene without missing anything from the conversation. He saw that his human friend was about to be killed by another human. The robot wanted to save his friend but Napalm Man didn't want other humans to see him because he might have trouble but his only friend was about to die.

"Before I end your miserable existence, do you have anything to say dirty brat?" the hunter asked the child.

"Yes! Maybe you can kill me but sooner or later someone will charge you for the crime you did on a child who didn't want to get any problem." Jamie answered.

"Perfect, goodbye kid, you will not regret anyone." replied the hunter.

It was too much, Napalm Man had activated his tread and his booster in his back and accelerate fully rolling on the ground. While the hunter was pressing the trigger, a bullet from the rifle came out of the gun and was about to hit Jamie in the head but Napalm Man had arrived on time and  
he had stood in front of Jamie while taking the bullet from his rifle in his chest. The ball stopped and fell to the ground.

"Napalm!" exclaimed Jamie as he saw his robotic friend in front of him who was facing his back and facing the hunter.

"What is this horrible thing?" asked the hunter, surprised by the robot who stood in front of the child and didn't seem to be hurt by the bullet he fired from his rifle.

"You try to kill my best friend, you'll regret it." the robot was angry, looking at the hunter.

Before the hunter had time to fire the robot again, he was charged by Napalm Man who had activated his tread and his booster and the hunter had dropped his rifle on the ground. The robot had brutally slammed the hunter against a tree and, while remembering what had happened before, he had let go off the hunter who had fallen to the ground and backed off a bit. While the hunter stood up, ready to fight hand-to-hand with the robot, snow fell from the tree and the snow fell on the hunter who was buried by the snow. While the hunter opened his eyes after removing the snow from his head, he takes a series of fists from the robot but his fists was his big missiles he had at the end of his arms. As he hit the hunter with both his arms, Napalm Man was brutally thrown by someone else on the side. When the robot turned to see who put it on the ground, he saw another human before the other human punched his face.

"Are you alright Jerome? That shit didn't hurt you?" asked the human to the hunter named Jerome.

"Yes but we have to kill these two persons for good. You take care of the tin and I go and spray that fucking child." answered Jerome.

Jamie, who had been watching the fight, started to flee when he saw a hunter coming in his direction. Jerome had taken his rifle and he had gone in pursuit of the child. Seeing the other hunter leave in pursuit of Jamie, the robot cried angrily, "Don't harm this child or I will slaughter you."

"Shut up stupid robot." the hunter answered before he gave the robot a further punch in his face despite his hand become red from hurting himself with a strong metal face. Napalm Man couldn't free himself from the human that prevented him from getting up until he decided to raise his knee by reaching half of his chest before pushing the hunter with a kick in the chest. The hunter had flown in the air and hit a rock. Before the hunter had time to get up, he was kicked in the head by the furious robot, the hunter had become unconscious.

"I must quickly find and save Jamie, he is in danger." thought Napalm Man as he rolled over with his tread and his activated booster.

While Napalm Man was circling several trees, he had heard a shot.

"Jamie!" said Napalm Man, going in the direction of the shot.

The noise had led him to a clearing and when he reached the clearing, he stopped running while being horrified at what he saw. The hunter had kidnapped Jamie and put a knife under Jamie's throat, the hunter and Jamie staring at the robot.

"You came to save him, don't you? If you take a single step forward or try to shoot me with a weapon, I cut his throat. " said the hunter who seemed even more upset.

"Please, save me Napalm!" begged Jamie crying.

Although Napalm Man was a powerful and intelligent robot, this time he was stuck.

"What am I going to do? If I try to attack him from a distance or go to him, he will kill that poor child." thought Napalm Man.

While the hunter seemed ready to slit Jamie's throat, Napalm Man had an idea.

"Hey, Jerome! I have to tell you something, you won!" said Napalm Man to the hunter.

"What do you mean by you won?" asked the hunter confused to the robot.

"As you are going to kill this innocent child and have no idea to save him and defeat you, you have won, which is why I am going to reveal to you my weak point to destroy myself for good." answered Napalm Man.

"No Napalm, don't do that!" shouted Jamie to the robot.

"Silence, you brat! All right, I'm going to get rid of you before I take care of the brat, tell me how I can kill you." asked the hunter.

"There is a button on my back, once you push it on, I'll be disconnected and become vulnerable to any attack." explained Napalm Man.

"Perfect! So push on the button silly robot." ordered the hunter.

"I would like but my arms can not reach the button, which is why I still need a human to disconnect me in order to be recharged despite being vulnerable." Napalm Man answered sure of what he was saying.

"Okay, I'll go see that but if you ever lied to me, this child will have a more brutal death." the hunter answered as he walked towards the back of the robot, still holding his hostage.

While the hunter had looked at Napalm Man's back more closely, he was asking "So where is this fucking button?" asked the hunter, who was beginning to lose patience.

"Just there !" Napalm Man answered by activating his booster on his back, which made fire come out of his booster while burning the hunter's face.

Seeing the hunter put his hands on his face, Jamie took the opportunity to escape before Napalm Man was punching his big missile in the hunter's head, which made him fall to the ground, being very stunned. Napalm Man had turned to look at Jamie and he had seen him crying. The robot had go to the boy and Jamie ran to Napalm Man for make a hug by putting his head against his robotic body. While making him a hug in his turn, Napalm Man replied kindly "It's good Jamie. The nightmare is over, you don't need to be afraid anymore but you are not hurt?"

"No because when he caught me, he wanted to shoot me but I tried to disarm him and that's when his rifle fell to the ground and the shot went off alone. Then he pulled out a knife while taking me hostage." replied Jamie who continued to cry.

While Jamie and Napalm Man were hugging each other, Napalm Man had turned his head to see the hunter. The robot had seen him on the ground on his back and he was trying to pick up his gun next to him. As the hunter was about to catch his rifle, he felt weight on his chest.  
Napalm Man had put his right foot on the chest of the hunter to prevent him from escaping, the robot seemed furious as the hunter. When the hunter had wanted to catch his gun next to him, he had felt something crush his right hand as it was Napalm Man's left foot that hurt his hand.

"I hope you weren't going to take this weapon?" asked Napalm Man as he lifted his left foot from his victim's hand and laid it on the floor before sliding the weapon further away with a kick.

The hunter saw his weapon moving away from him before looking at the robot.

"Let me go and you will see what happens to you." the hunter was saying aggressively to the robot.

"I don't think so, for having tried to harm an innocent child, I have something for you!" replied Napalm Man.

Before the hunter had time to answer, Napalm Man had lifted his left leg and then started his left tread and put his tread on the hunter's face, causing a red burn on the hunter's face with some bloodstain that appeared from the hunter's face and the hunter screamed in pain before he fainted.

"Please Napalm, stop that!" Jamie asked to the robot.

While Napalm Man continued to rub his tread without moving his leg against the hunter's face, he was responding to the child, "Why do you want me to spare this human?" He tried to kill you, he deserves to die by being tortured."

"I understand you're mad at him but killing him will not change anything because the damage has already been done and I'm still shocked to see that I almost died if you didn't follow your instinct. Besides, as you want to become a good person, know that good people save bad people like him even if he tried to do something unforgivable." explained Jamie.

Napalm Man had listened to Jamie and, after staring aggressively at the hunter, he had stopped the tread from his left foot by removing his foot from the hunter's face before descending from the hunter's unconscious body. While Napalm Man had headed for Jamie, Jamie and the robot had heard the siren of a police car.

"Oh no! The police. They must have been around and they must have heard the shots, we have to leave here!" Jamie explained to the robot before Napalm Man lowered again to let the child sit on him.

When Jamie had sat on the robot's shoulders again, Napalm Man had started running his tread and had used his boosters to escape the forest after glaring furious at the unconscious hunter. On the way back home, while Napalm Man was driving 200 km on the sides of the road and the police sirens were getting farther away, the robot had asked Jamie if he was going to get problem with humans and Jamie had reassured the robot saying that there is no risk because everyone knows that the robots don't exist in the reality on Earth and that the police would refuse to believe the story the hunters concerning what it is had passed. Thinking back to what had happened, Jamie was crying again because the boy had almost been killed. Seeing him crying, Napalm Man couldn't bear to see his unhappy human friend and wondered how he was going to be able to cheer him up until he saw a mountain far to his right and a sign that indicated that the bobsleigh tracks was towards the mountain.

"Yes, I know what I have to do to make him happy again." thought Napalm Man.

It was then that Napalm Man had changed direction to go to the mountain.

"Where are we going Napalm?" Jamie asked surprised to see his friend change direction.

"It's a surprise, I'm sure you'll like that." Napalm replied while seeing his human friend puzzled.

Napalm Man and Jamie were down the mountain and when Jamie noticed him, he asked him "Vaxen Mountain? Why did you bring me here?"

"You'll know soon enough, provided I'm not mistaken and there is no human!" replied the robot as he climbed the path quickly with the child on his shoulders.

Once on the top of the mountain, Jamie was surprised at what he was seeing and Napalm Man had told Bingo that he had found what he was looking for. There was an icy bobsleigh track in front of them and there were no humans around, which left them bobsled just for them.

"An icy bobsleight track but there is no bobsleigh or sled around." Jamie said, coming down from Napalm Man's shoulders and looking around.

"It will not be necessary because I'm the sledging." replied Napalm Man, looking at the boy.

Jamie had turned to look at the robot and asked "Is it true? Would you do that for me?"

"Yes because you taught me a little earlier in the morning that you love to sled on me." replied the robot to Jamie.

"Thank you Napalm!" thanked Jamie with joy.

Jamie and Napalm Man were in front of the starting line and the robot was lying on his back. The robot had asked Jamie to lie on the chest of the robot while being on the back and Jamie had obeyed to his best friend. As soon as he was installed, Napalm Man Man wrapped his arms around Jamie's body to prevent the child from falling and hurting himself.

"Are you ready ?" Napalm Man asked and Jamie had said "Yes, here we go!"

While lying down, Napalm Man had used his tread to advance to the icy track and as soon as he arrived on the track, the robot had stopped his tread and, with the human on his chest, he slipped on the track by going faster.

"It's alright if you can try to turn on yourself without stopping please?" asked Jamie merry.

Napalm Man had obeyed and he leaned slightly to the side to temporarily use his booster on his back to spin nonstop on his back. While the robot and the human were going down the ice track more faster while continuing to spin, Jamie and Napalm Man laughed together. When Napalm Man and Jamie reached the finish at the bottom of the mountain, the robot and the human began to slow down on the track.

"It was deadly!" Jamie said happily as he got up from the robot's chest.

"Yeah, that was great!" replied Napalm Man, getting up in his turn.

"It's 12:48 and I'm getting hungry." Jamie was saying, looking at his watch.

"What if we go home?" Jamie asked.

"Very well !" replied Napalm Man.

As Jamie and Napalm Man walk to the exit while being careful that there are no humans to see them. Napalm Man insisted that his friend had completely forgotten the forest accident with the hunters so, seeing a lot of ice not far from a parking, he had decided to ridicule himself in front of his best friend in order to make him laugh and dispel for good the bad memory he had had about twenty minutes ago. Although Jamie had not seen the ice sheet, Napalm Man had made his way towards the ice storm, pretending not to have seen it and as soon as he had landed his foot on it, he had slipped and he fell to the ground on his buttocks. When Jamie saw this, he laughed then he was going to hug Napalm Man who was still sitting on the floor and the robot had hugged him back while still on the ground.

It seems like Jamie's worst times in the morning is a distant memory, shattered by the joy and laughter he's had with his best friend.


	4. Chapter 4: Danger and Destiny

Important notes for everyone: 3 things to know: First I'm French but as this site is an English site, I had to translate  
my fanfiction from French to English so don't be surprised if there are errors of vocabulary. Second, I don't know much about the Mega Man universe because I have started to interested in it so please don't be shocked if there are inconsistencies because I'm trying to write the story from my own point of view so I've invented a lot of things. Thirdly, again, I thank you very much to Skittie who is my first review that I have on my first story and who is very interested to my story so I'm glad my story is not bad and it makes me want to continue it.

After their early adventure, Jamie and Napalm Man had returned to Jamie's house by the same path but in the opposite direction.

"Thank you for making this morning magic Napalm, you were great!" Jamie said looking at Napalm Man as soon as they got home.

"No problem buddy!" replied the robot.

Jamie went to the kitchen, followed by Napalm Man. The robot had seen that the kitchen was rectangular and had a sink, tables aligned in the same direction, some had cooking plates and another had a microwave. When Jamie had opened the fridge, Napalm Man had looked at the fridge and asked the child something.

"Jamie, what's the use of this rectangular box and who's doing light inside?" asked Napalm Man surprised while looking at the fridge and its interior.

Jamie was surprised at Napalm Man's question because he thought it was a robot that knew everything but Jamie thought that Dr. Willy created Napalm Man without to teach him anything about the daily habits of humans except that humans must all die to the last. Jamie had explained to the robot everything he needed to know about the fridge by making him learn that food was being put inside to not that it takes a hot shot on pain of being out of date.

"Interesting!" Napalm Man answered as Jamie pulled out a plate that contained the leftovers of sausage with semolina from the fridge to put it in the microwave to heat the dish.

"If you ever have other questions, don't hesitate to ask, there is no shame in not knowing certain things." Jamie replied, putting cutlery on the table followed by a glass of water.

"Thank you !" Napalm Man answered as he saw Jamie sit at the table waiting for the microwave to stop.

"Speaking of question, do you want half my plate or do you want to eat something else?" Jamie asked as he pulled out his plate from the microwave.

"Sorry but I was not programmed to eat or drink anything by my creator but I'm sure it tastes good," Napalm Man answered while sitting in front of Jamie.

"Thanks, it's me who cooked it." Jamie answered proud of the robot's compliment.

After his meal, Jamie had watched the time that was posted on the kitchen wall, it was 2pm.

"Well, I'm going to do some shopping to buy your disguise but you'll have to stay here for the whole afternoon being alone because shops that I know well are always filled with human and that would be a bad thing if he saw you." Jamie explained when he saw his friend who looked sad to be separated from his best friend for a whole afternoon.

"Okay but be careful because I would not be here to protect you." Napalm Man answered worried when Jamie picked up a backpack.

"Don't worry, there is no risk because I am in a place filled with honest human who do their shopping so if it would ever go wrong, there will always be other human to help me." Jamie answered while adding in his thoughts "I hope so."

Before Jamie came out of the house through the main entrance, the child asked him that, whatever happens, Napalm Man wouldn't open the door of the house unless it was Jamie and he had to hide if need. As soon as the door was closed, Napalm Man had looked out the window, watching his friend go to the street in front of the house. He knew that the afternoon without his best friend was going to be very long for him. The robot had decided to take a tour of the house to visit the rooms he had not visited yet. He already knew the garage and the room because the garage was where it had been repaired while befriending the human and Jamie's room was where the robot had woken up after being inconsistent because of his injury so he didn't want to go into those two rooms.

Napalm Man had decided to start with the cellar. After descending the stairs, he was in the cellar and it was dark. While he was on the point to use his eyes that can make flashlight to illuminate the dark areas, he had seen a square switch on the wall. Thinking it was the interutor to light the room, despite Napalm Man had no fingers and had a missile for hands, he had pushed the button with his missile on his left arm. When the light came on, the robot saw that the cellar was small and there was dust and cobwebs on the ceiling. After having inspected the cellar, while having seen the box that allowed to restart the electricity in case of power failure at the back of the room, Napalm Man was go after turning off the light by pushing the switch again in the other direction. After getting back to the ground floor, the robot decided to go for a walk in the living room. The living room was big and had a sofa for 3 people as well as a chair, a small table, a decorative painting on the wall and had a TV in front of the sofa.

"Pretty nice this room, I'll come back later here." thought Napalm Man before continuing his visit.

As he was going up the stairs, he saw a half-open door next to the stairs. All inside was the toilet with a small sink and toilet paper.

"I think this room doesn't concern me." thought Napalm Man before he climbed the stairs to the first floor.

On the first floor, in a hallway, he had entered a room that was in front of Jamie's room.  
Upon entering, the robot had seen a bath with bath towels, washing products, a jacuzzi and a window overlooking the street.

"I hate washing myself even though I'm dirty but maybe Jamie can fix it." thought Napalm Man coming out of the bathroom.

Finally, when entering a neighboring room, the robot could see a bed for 2 people and a wardrobe, books on the bed, a table with a lamp placed on it and a window that allowed to see the street.

"I guess that was where Jamie's parents were sleeping." thought Napalm Man.

As he was about to go out, he spotted a wooden object that was rectangular with an picture in the center and was standing by 2 pieces of wood. On closer inspection, Napalm Man could see what it was. He could see a picture with a blond-haired woman, blue eyes and a red dress. Beside her, there was a man with blond hair, green eyes and had a formal dress.

"So, are they Jamie's parents? They looked like very good humans, it's not fair that they died leaving Jamie alone. " thought Napalm Man sadly before leaving the room while taking a last look at the parent's picture before he left.

Napalm Man had returned to the ground floor and, in particular, to the living room because he wanted to sit a little and wait for Jamie.

In the meantime, a few blocks down the street on a cloudy day, Jamie was walking as he watched the humans pass by and he knew where he was going to get clothes. After walking for about 20 minutes, passing by the passers-by waiting for the bus or the lights for the pedestrian crossing turn green, the boy stopped in front of a large shopping center. The building was large, oval and, on each side of the building, there were 4 entrances to enter the building. Jamie had made his way to the entrance he saw, and once inside the crowded shopping center, Jamie had walked to the center of the building where there was a fountain with a statue of a bird in the center of the fountain and escalators next to the fountain. Jamie stopped in front of the fountain to watch him for a few minutes because he liked that since it was pretty nice.

After observing the fountain, the child took the escalator to go up to the first floor and  
Looking up, he could see that the building had 4 floors. When he reached the first floor, he turned to his right and continued straight. The boy knew exactly where he was going because it was not the first time he had come here since used to steal things reluctantly in the mall without anyone seeing it and it looks like we're going to find out how he does it. While Jamie had stopped next to a red double door and pretended he was interested in football despite hating football because from his dramatic childhood in which his bullies amused himself by throwing him a very strong football in his head, Jamie had watched that there was nobody and no surveillance camera watching him before he went through the doubles red doors that are reserved for employees of the mall. After passing the red double doors, Jamie had looked if there was anyone because he had found himself in a corridor with several doors, some of which led to the men's and women's clothes. Fortunately for him, there was no one and he was walking straight ahead while being careful that there was no surveillance camera. When he reached the end of the corridor, Jamie had turned to his right and he had descended the stairs being careful that there was no one around. After he was downstairs, Jamie turned to his right and found himself in another lane. After walking, ignoring the two doors to his right and left, he took the third door to his left. Upon entering the room, the boy had finally found his happiness because he was in a room where he could find all the clothes he wanted since it was there that the employees of a clothing store stored their clothes too much. Jamie had searched the room to get all the clothes he needed by putting them in his backpack before he left the room and facing the path in the opposite direction to get out of the staff area but he had failed to be spotted by someone who had come out of the men's wardrobe and headed in the direction of Jamie. Fortunately, Jamie hid behind empty cartons and the employee passed by without seeing him.

"I don't know if I'll still be lucky like that but I must be careful." Jamie thought before going out through the red double door while paying attention to the security camera.

Meanwhile, in Jamie's house, Napalm Man was sitting on the couch and was bored while worrying about his friend Jamie. He hoped that no one would hurt him by thinking back to what had happened in the forest.

"I'm sure he's fine, he just needs to take his time unless something happens to him, no, it's ridiculous, he's a smart kid, he'll do anything to stay as far as possible from the problems." thought Napalm Man worried.

After a while, Napalm Man became interested by the television because he had already seen something similar in his world when he was in the Dr. Willy's Castle.

"Normally this thing works with a strange object that is small, rectangular and has buttons including a red button to turn on the screen." Napalm Man was thinking about looking around the remote control until his eyes fell on the remote control that lay on the table in front of him.

"Ah! Here it is!" Napalm Man thought as he got up from the couch while walking towards the remote control.

Seeing the red button next to other button, Napalm Man had wanted to press the red button to turn on the television using his missile from his left arm but as his missile was large,  
he had pressed all the buttons at the same time without realizing it and so the remote could not work because it only worked if you pressed one button at a time.

"Wait... Strange... I'm sure it's that button that makes the square box work with the screen." thought Napalm Man surprised while pressing on again but without it working.

While the television still didn't work, Napalm Man had wanted to take the remote control with his two missiles to see if he was not mistaken object but since he had no fingers, the remote had slipped from his missiles and she had fallen to the ground. The remote control had touched the ground, side buttons, while falling on the red button first. The television had turned on and Napalm Man had watched the television that had just turned on, it was a news channel that was playing on TV. Seeing the telecommand on the ground, Napalm Man had tried to pick it up with his two missiles at arm's length but, again, the remote slipped missiles and fell down again.

"Why was I created without fingers?" Napalm Man asked frustrated and angry before he dropped onto the couch while folding his arms while watching TV.

Meanwhile, Jamie had headed for the exit of the mall, but as he approached the exit, he realized there was a storm and it was raining hard outside.

"Oh no! It's raining!" Jamie thought, being disappointed with the weather now, which was why there were so many people heading for the exit but did not go outside.

The child had no choice but to walk back because if he stayed here, he could get many problem if a security guard had to search his bag and find the stolen clothes without the receipt. Although he felt it was a bad idea because he was going to be wet, the child decided to go home in the rain and thunderstorm. The wind was very strong and he pushed Jamie in the opposite direction of his direction but the boy was good. The rain was so strong that Jamie could barely see anything, but the boy kept walking while zigzagging because of the wind and he was not very far from the house. While he had a few steps left, the rain was so violent that Jamie had not seen a manhole open for work and the unfortunate man had fallen in, shouting in surprise. Because of his fall which was too high, Jamie had hurt his legs by falling on the sharp pebbles. Jamie was lying on the floor and could not get up again because it hurt and the child was crying. While looking around, he had seen that he had fallen into the sewers and the ladder for getting out of here was right next to him but he could not move. Looking around, he could see that there was a small pipe coming out of the wall, draining the water from the sewers, and that cold water, which Jamie was lying in, was passing through a grate in front of him. Jamie was calling for help but no one was hearing it and the rain was still falling in the sewers.

Back in the Jamie's house, Napalm Man was watching a TV news channel and he could not change the channel because of his fingerless missiles in his arms, which kept him angry without paying attention to anything else until he learns something important.

"Special news! All residents of Nante are asked not to go out of their homes because of a violent storm and we have just learned that there were 4 wounded including one serious." said the TV man.

After hearing what the human had said, Napalm Man had looked out the window and that was where his mood had changed. His anger turned to worry when he saw the rain falling violently with very strong winds.

"It's not possible, it's a nightmare. Jamie is out with such a storm and there have already been injuries." thought Napalm Man with horror.

The robot wanted to go outside to save him because he would never forgive himself if something happened to him but he had promised the child not to go out whatever happened and he was afraid that Jamie would be angry against him if he disobeyed him.

"What should I do?" If I go out to save Jamie, the child will probably be angry at me but if he needs my help and I stay here, something horrible could happen to him and could even die so I will never forgive myself if it happens." thought Napalm Man very worried.

After thinking an instant course, he had chosen to go outside to save Jamie. After closing the door behind him, the robot saw that the storm was violent and he could even see a car flying in front of him.

"It's even worse than I feared, I have to find it as soon as possible." Napalm Man thought as he saw the car crashing into a tree, almost tearing the tree off the ground.

Napalm Man had used his tread on his feet to roll on the ground and he was moving slowly so as not to miss Jamie. Although the wind was brutal, the robot had no difficulty to advance normally. As he moved through the alley in front of the house, where he had seen Jamie leave, he had begun to hear a voice calling for help followed by crying. Napalm Man hoped the weak voice he could hear was Jamie's, and following his voice, it led him to an open manhole. Looking inside, he had seen Jamie lying on the floor.

"Jamie!" shouted Napalm Man as he jumped into the sewers and landed next to Jamie.

"Napalm, I'm so happy to see you," Jamie was crying as he watched the robot approach him.

"Jamie you're hurt!" said Napalm Man, seeing Jamie's wounds in his leg.

"Yes, I know, I hurt my legs. I can't get up again." Jamie was crying.

"Let me carry you." Napalm Man answered by lifting Jamie up to his shoulders while being helped by Jamie who was hoisting himself on the robot's back.

When Jamie was installed on the shoulders of Napalm Man, the robot saw the ladder that would allow Jamie and Napalm to get out of here so the robot went to the ladder to get out of here. Although Napalm Man didn't have any fingers on his missiles, he had tried to climb the ladder twice, but each time he was standing on his feet since he could not hold onto the ladder.

"What's going on Napalm? The ladder is slippery?" Jamie asked his robotic friend who could not climb.

"No, it's just that..." Napalm Man answered without finishing his sentence because he feared that his friend would make fun of him because he didn't have any fingers and all he wanted to catch ended up fall on the ground.

Before Jamie had time to ask what Napalm Man wanted to tell him, Jamie had seen the robot climb quickly to scale without wasting time.

"Yes, I must continue!" thought Napalm Man but as the robot climbed quickly and was about to come out of the sewers as soon as he stepped on one of the rungs of the ladder.

The ladder had broken and his foot had slipped, causing the robot to fall back into the sewers and this time falling on the buttocks with Jamie still hanging on to him. When Napalm Man saw that the ladder was completely useless and destroyed because of his weight, he was angry.

"I can't climb on this ladder because I don't have fingers to hold on to something. Since this afternoon I have not stopped fighting to try to catch things and each time it escapes me from the arms falling on the ground. By dint of seeing objects escape from my arms, I begin to believe that I am useless." said Napalm Man, furious as he watched his missiles at the end of his arms.

"You don't need to get angry about Napalm but even though you do not have any fingers, I find you really cool because you can destroy everything with your missile's arms length and you have the ability to have illegitimate missiles, which means it makes you the coolest robot in the world. I'm even proud that you're my favorite idol, and even if you did  
that boredom because of others or arm, I would still enjoy you." Jamie reassured while stroking Napalm Man's head.

"It's... It's true? I... Thank you Jamie, I did well to stay with you because you're kind and so nice. I don't regret to be friendly with you since this morning." Napalm Man answered by being calm again thanks to Jamie.

"No problem buddy!" replied Jamie to Napalm Man.

After looking around for another exit, Napalm Man had seen a doorless gate that let the water through and, while thinking about what Jamie had told him, Napalm Man had watched his missiles at the end of the arms.

"In fact, I'm not so useless as I look." thought Napalm Man before the robot pointed his two arms at the gate and fired with both missiles at the same time, which led to the grid being completely destroyed.

"Well done Napalm, we'll be able to escape from here." Jamie exclaimed happily.

As the robot went to the gate that was broken and open, Jamie and Napalm Man had heard like a tremor.

"Reassure me Napalm, is your body shaking?" Jamie asked worriedly.

"No, I didn't spot any problems in my system." replied the robot who was on guard, wondering why there is a tremor.

His question was answered when he heard a sound of destruction and he turned to see the little pipe in the wall behind him. The explosion caused by the two missiles on the grid broke some things in the pipework and before the robot could act, the wall that held the pipe embedded in the wall had been destroyed and a huge wave of water had escaped. The brutal water wave caused Napalm Man to lose his balance and the robot fell to the floor while accidentally dropping Jamie off his shoulders. The child and the robot were swept away by the flow of water while descending into the depths of the sewers and when Napalm Man had seen that Jamie was no longer on his shoulders, the robot had looked for Jamie while being carried away in the current. The robot saw that the child was farther and farther from him and Jamie was shouting for help to Napalm Man because he could only move his arms. Napalm Man had used his booster on his back to accelerate his speed and as he got closer to Jamie but a wave of water had hit the fire coming out of the booster and his booster had stopped.

"Argh! I completely forgot that I should never use my booster in the water or I would drown it." thought Napalm Man.

Although the robot was very close to Jamie, he couldn't reach him with his arms but he could see Jamie looking at him.

"Jamie, try to grab my foot and get on my chest because I can't get to you." Napalm Man shouted at Jamie as he stretched out his left leg as much as possible.

After hearing Napalm Man, Jamie stretched his arm towards his foot and managed to catch it with his hands. Although the child was in pain when he moved, he still had his courage in both hands and he had climbed to the chest of the robot. While Jamie was about to thank Napalm Man on his chest, while being held by the arms of the robot, Jamie and Napalm Man had fallen sharply falling from a very high. Before falling into the river, Jamie and Napalm Man realized that they had just come out of the sewers. When Jamie and Napalm Man had hit the water in the river, Napalm Man had accidentally dropped Jamie and the child, at the end of his strength, was sinking while drowning in the water.

"Jamie!" shouted Napalm Man before he plunged underwater.

Underwater, Napalm Man was swimming with his arms and feet to swim in the depths of the river to save the boy. The robot didn't need air to breathe but his human friend needed it because the Dr. Willy had explained to him about it in case if the Dr. Willy was drowning and he would have need the help of one of his robots. The robot had seen Jamie sinking while raising his left arm towards him and Napalm Man had stretched his right arm towards him. When his big right missile hit the child's left hand, Napalm Man could feel Jamie clinging to his missile but barely Jamie was pulling at him as he felt Jamie's hand release him before the boy moved. Napalm Man had swam a little towards the child before hugging him with the help of his arms and then swam with the help of his feet to reach the surface. When the robot and Jamie unconscious were both head out of the water, the child didn't move.

"Jamie, don't die!" shouted Napalm Man to Jamie as he continued to rain violently.

Napalm Man had taken Jamie's unconscious body to the mainland, and once on the sand, Napalm Man had placed the child's unconscious body on his back.

"Come on Jamie, stay with me!" said Napalm Man, kneeling while looking at the unconscious boy.

After 5 minutes watching Jamie while seeing that Jamie showed no signs of life, Napalm Man had realized that Jamie was dead and he started to sob because he knew his best friend was dead.

"Why? Why was not I able to save him in time? It's all because of me. If I had fingers, I would have managed to get out of the sewers by the ladder and I would have managed to get Jamie up a little faster out of the water. I'm a real waste of time. Why do everyone I love the most end up dying? This kid did nothing wrong to deserve that." thought Napalm Man sobbing while putting his big missiles at the end of his arms in front of his eyes while being on his knees.

Suddenly, Jamie had woken up, but when he opened his eyes, Napalm Man was gone and all he could see around him was white.

"Where I am and where is Napalm Man?" Jamie wondered.

"I see you're awake." said a calm voice.

When Jamie turned his head towards the voice, he was very surprised and didn't expect to see what he had just seen. What he could see was a human with blue eyes, a white coat, and a white beard that looked at him smiling but Jamie recognized him.

"Dr. Light? Are you real?" Jamie said and was still lying on the floor.

"Yes, I'm the only one Dr. Light. You don't need to be scared of me, Jamie." Dr. Light answered with a smile.

"How do you know my name?" asked Jamie surprised that a video game character already knew his name.

"Because you are the boy of the prophecy, the one who will bring peace to our world and with the help of have a destiny out of the ordinary and, thanks to you and your future actions, everyone will finally be able to live in peace by being far from the evil forces." explained the Dr. Light to the boy who listened carefully to every word he said.

"What do you mean?" asked Jamie who wanted to know more.

"I can't tell you anything more about it but you'll know it soon. In the meantime, go back to the real world because your friend is waiting for you impatiently and don't forget that I've healed your wounds before you wake up here." the Dr. Light said, turning his back on Jamie and taking a few steps forward.

"Wait please!" Jamie asked before he finally fainted inexplicably.

While Jamie saw all black, in addition to feeling the rain on his face, he could hear someone sobbing. When he could dimly open his eyes, he could see his robotic friend crying over him.

"Napalm?" Jamie was calling weakly.

By hearing his name, Napalm Man had removed his two large missiles from his arms and he had seen Jamie watching him.

"Jamie, I thought you were dead." exclaimed Napalm Man, hugging Jamie tightly.

Jamie was crying too because he was very touched that his robot friend had worried about him thinking he was dead.

"Please Jamie, the next time you go outside without me, be more careful." said Napalm Man, resting his head on the child's right shoulder.

"I promise nothing but I will try to be more careful the next time because it's my fault, I wanted to go home while it was raining violently." Jamie answered, stopping crying.

"Well, we should go home because the storm is still dangerous and you have to be treated." said Napalm Man, putting the child on his shoulders.

"Don't worry too much for me Napalm because..."

Before he finished his sentence, Jamie realized that his legs were not hurting him anymore.

"How is that possible? I was in a kind of dream and the dreams can't heal anyone." Jamie thought while Napalm Man was moving using only his tread on his feet to move.

While Napalm Man was about to speak to ask what Jamie was going to say before he stopped, Jamie had explained everything to Napalm Man about his strange dream. After he had finished telling, Napalm Man was very surprised.

"The Dr. Light told you that you had an unusual destiny and your wounds disappeared thanks to this scientist? It's very strange but I think that means something will happen to us in the future. Maybe I would be able to return to my world and that I could defeat that damned Dr. Willy with your help." replied Napalm Man.

"In any case, despite being my enemy, Dr. Light is always right, no matter what happens, this scientist was always right, I hope he will forgive me for my bad deeds. I hopes I will be accept by the people of Robomanland so that I am in their team with you to defeat the evil forces despite being a villain." added the robot.

"Don't worry about that because I'm sure if you're fighting the Dr. Willy in front of nice people, I think people will accept you and I'll be there to help and support you for telling people that you have become a good person." Jamie answered.

"Thanks Jamie." Napalm Man answered when he saw that he was coming to Jamie's house.

When the human and the robot had entered Jamie's house, the child smelled stench.

"I guess we'd better wash each other because I don't support the smell of sewage." joked Jamie, feeling his own smell before he got off the robot's body and then picked up the remote to turn off the TV.

"Good. By the way Jamie I need your help to repair me because when I wanted to catch up with my booster, I drowned the engine because I forgot that I shouldn't use it when I am in the water." explained Napalm Man following Jamie to the first floor.

"Okay, I'll take care of you after our washing." Jamie was going to his room to drop the garment bag and get his pajamas before going to the bathroom with his robot friend.

Jamie had chosen to use the jacuzzi because the bath was too small to hold a human with a large robot and the jacuzzi was intended for 4 people. While the hot tub was filling with water, Jamie had asked Napalm Man to turn around because he didn't want him to see him naked until the child had put on his red swimsuit. Once Jamie had put on a swimsuit and the hot tub was filled with water, Jamie had stopped the water and he had gone into the hot tub, the water was good and hot. Napalm Man hesitated because he didn't likes the water despite having no choice but to swim in the sewer and river water to save his friend who had nearly died.

"Sorry Jamie, I don't really like being in the water." replied Napalm Man, looking at his friend in the jacuzzi.

"Come on, try it Napalm. I'm sure you'll like it and you'll change your mind, please do it for me." the boy asked to the robot.

"Well, if you insist." answered Napalm Man, sighing and heading to the jacuzzi.

Napalm Man had lifted his right foot and gently put it in the water of the Jacuzzi before putting his other foot in the Jacuzzi and that he plunged half of his body while sitting softly in the Jacuzzi.

"So, do you like that?" Jamie asked the robot looking at the water around him.

"Not really but..."

While Napalm Man had not finished his sentence, he was splashed with water in his eyes by Jamie and it looks like the child wanted to play with him.

"Ha! Do you want to play that, you'll want it!" Napalm Man responded by splashing Jamie in turn while dropping some soaps that lay next to the hot tub.

The kid and the robot had fun splashing and laughing before Jamie took the soap to wash his body and also took the opportunity to clean the robot while having fun together. The robot had finally found pleasure to be in the water with his best friend. A few hours later, Jamie was out of the Jacuzzi and asked Napalm Man not to look at him while he changed. After the child had put on a new brief and his pajamas, Jamie had told the robot that he could go out too.  
While the robot was getting out of the jacuzzi by raising his right foot, Napalm Man had not seen that he was going to put his foot on a soap that had fallen to the ground and when his foot landed on the soap, the robot had slipped and he fell into the jacuzzi with his head and his chest in the water and legs and feet out of the water on the edge of the jacuzzi. Seeing this, the boy had laughed then he went to help his robotic friend out of the water by catching his robotic arms and he pulled him towards him, bringing the robot out of the water.

"Thanks Jamie!" thanked the robot once he was standing on the floor rubbing his head.

"Did you hurt?" Jamie asked, looking at the robot.

"I'm fine! I don't have anything and I'm used to taking shots when I'm fighting." replied Napalm Man.

"As I promised you, I'm going to fix the engine, let's go to the workshop." Jamie was saying to the robot before the human and the robot went down to the garage.

Jamie had asked Napalm Man to sit on a wooden stool and the robot had obeyed. Jamie had watched the booster of his robotic friend before he took the tools from his toolbox.  
After removing his booster from the back of the robot, Jamie had opened it and he had seen water. Jamie threw the water into the garage sink and did some minor repairs and when he finished repairing the booster about twenty minutes later, he had reinstalled him on the back of Napalm Man.

"Well, if I didn't make a mistake, it should work again. Please try it." Jamie asked.

After listening to Jamie, the robot got up and tried his booster, his booster worked again and perfectly well.

"Great, it works again, you know you're a genius more than I'm lucky to have you?" complimented Napalm Man.

"Thank you !" Jamie replied, being pleased with the compliment.

When Jamie had turned his head towards the clock hanging on the wall, he had seen that it was 11 pm.

"Already that hour? I didn't see the time very quickly." exclaimed Jamie.

"I'm sorry Napalm but your disguise will have to wait until tomorrow morning." Jamie added.

While Napalm Man had been watching the clock, Jamie had said "Well, I'm going to eat something, I'm brushing my teeth and going to bed."

When Jamie headed to the kitchen followed by Napalm Man, Jamie had asked the robot to wait in his bedroom if he wanted and the robot was going to Jamie's room to wait for him. Ten minutes later Jamie had entered his room and Napalm Man was looking at him.

"Well, it's time to go to sleep, are you sitting next to me?" Jamie asked.

Napalm Man was surprised by Jamie's question and, watching the child turn on the lamp on the little table next to him before he turned off the lamp on the ceiling by pressing a switch before he go to his bed, he said "Jamie I don't know how it works this thing you settled in and when I was in the Dr. Willy's Castle, I had to put myself in a narrow room, stacked with the other robots and rest while standing."

Jamie was shocked to learn about the robot's living conditions.

"It's true? I can't believe Dr. Willy was treating you so badly with the other robots but don't worry because I'm going to explain to you how a bed works." Jamie told Napalm Man in his bed bed.

While explaining to the robot how a bed worked, Jamie had installed Napalm Man in his bed while laying the robot in his bed. Napalm Man had his feet coming out of the other side of the bed and when Jamie had wanted his feet to be in bed, the robot had said to Jamie that he did not mind having his feet out of bed. Jamie had settled in the bed next to the robot and, before turning off the light, he had told him good night. When the light had gone out, it was all dark and Napalm Man had closed his eyes while feeling Jamie's head stick against his robotic head.

Although the day had been filled with action and adventure, Napalm Man had felt happy as he lay beside his best human friend and, like the human, had fallen asleep in a peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: The disguise

Important notes for everyone: 2 things to know: First I'm French but as this site is an English site, I had to translate my fanfiction from French to English so don't be surprised if there are errors of vocabulary. Finally, I don't know much about the Mega Man universe because I have started to interested in it so please don't be shocked if there are inconsistencies because I'm trying to write the story from my own point of view so I've invented a lot of things.

The next day, at 9 o'clock, Jamie had woken up after a very good night with Napalm Man, who was sleeping in bed next to him. When Jamie got up from his bed, he saw the robot open his eyes.

"Hello Napalm! I hope you slept good." Jamie asked, being in a good mood and stretching.

"Hello Jamie! Yes and this is the first time I sleep really good. Thank you for the bed because it is comfortable and it made me feel good." thanked Napalm Man, getting up in his turn.

"I'm going to take care of your disguise but I'll need your body to be the right size. Can you wait for me at the workshop please? I eat my breakfast and I find you there." Jamie asked, getting dressed.

"Yes, I can't wait to see what you're going to do with your talents." Napalm Man answered, heading for the garage.

Ten minutes later, Jamie had joined Napalm Man in the workshop with the backpack that contained the clothes.

"Here I am, it's time to do your disguise Napalm." Jamie said looking at his robotic friend who was sitting while putting the garment bag on the table.

When Jamie had emptied the bag by putting the clothes on the table, Jamie had gone to get his measuring meter while Napalm Man had got up to get closer to the clothes to watch them.

"Well, as the clothes are for the humans but you're too big to wear them, I'll have to change them to be the right size with the sewing machine." explained Jamie, heading for Napalm Man, holding his measuring meter.

Jamie had asked Napalm Man not to move and the child had to measure the robot's head by counting the length and width and then did the same with the chest, back, arms, legs and the feet while noting the measurements on a paper.

"Now that I have noted the size, I will be able to start your disguise." Jamie explained to the robot who had let himself go.

With the help of his sewing machine, Jamie had cut the parts of some clothes and sewn them on other clothes to enlarge the waist. He had also used paint so that the pieces of clothing were the same color. The work was very long and required that Jamie stay focused. When Jamie finally finished his big job, it was 1:14 pm.

"It's good, I finished your disguise! It was not easy but I hope it will work." Jamie was saying to the robot who sat down and watched Jamie all this time.

Jamie had taken the modified clothes and brought them to the robots.

"Thanks Jamie for what you did but I never wore clothes so I don't know how it works." explained the robot to the boy who had put the modified clothes on the table next to the robot.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you how clothes work." Jamie reassured Napalm Man.

Jamie had helped the robot get dressed by explaining that clothes can't be anywhere on the body. After Jamie had fully dressed the robot and put wide shoes on the tread of the robot's feet, Jamie had pulled back a little.

"Napalm, you are perfect!" Jamie exclaimed with joy.

The robot was no longer recognizable because it looked like a human. He wore black hunts, dark blue jeans, a red sweater, a light blue jacket, black gloves, a fake hair wig with fake brown hair falling all over his head and a green cap on his head. Napalm Man had been looking at himself in the garage mirror and when he had seen himself in the mirror, he was very impressed.

"Whow, we can say that you did a good job Jamie!" congratulated Napalm Man looking at himself in the mirror.

"No problem!" thanked Jamie.

"On the other hand, the only problem I've noticed is that I can't use my tread to move while rolling on the ground." explained Napalm Man, looking at the shoes he had on his feet.

"I know and I'm sorry but you'll have to wear them and walk like me otherwise you'll risk getting attention." Jamie answered the robot.

"Okay!" replied Napalm Man.

Seeing the time, Jamie had explained to Napalm Man that he was going to eat something before they both went out into the street. Jamie had planned to eat ham with ravioli that he had reheated in the microwave while that the robot waited for the child while sitting on the sofa in the living room without removing his disguise. When Jamie had finished, the child put his plate in the dishwasher and warned Napalm Man that he was ready. Napalm Man got up from the couch and followed Jamie to the  
front door. After Jamie put on his shoes and jacket, the boy opened the door and locked him when him and the robot were outside.

"Stay close to me because I don't want you to get in trouble with other humans." Jamie said.

"Okay! What are you going to show me first?" ask the robot impatient to discover the city.

"For this afternoon, I planned to show you around Alberg Park, the port of Nante and the city." Jamie explained enthusiastically.

"Alright, let's go!" replied Napalm Man following Jamie.

In the street Jamie was happy because, although he and Napalm Man passed by the other humans, the other humans did not care about Napalm Man because of the disguise that was very effective.

"It looks like the disguise is working." Jamie was saying in a low voice so that humans would not hear and attract attention.

"Yes, frankly, well done Jamie." whispered Napalm Man to Jamie.

Thirty minutes later, Jamie and Napalm Man had reached the park without having trouble with other humans.

"So what do you think about it Napalm?" Jamie asked the robot about the park.

The robot could see that the park was full of humans but he could see trees with birds on the trees and a river running under a small bridge.

"I... I didn't know that the humans could live in such wonderful places like this." replied Napalm Man, amazed by what he saw.

"I'm glad it makes you happy." Jamie answered happily.

After dropping the snow off a bench on the floor, Jamie sat down to rest a bit and Napalm Man, who was never short physical energy for a robot, sat down next to Jamie.

"It's so nice to make me visit your world Jamie. Once I get back from where I come from, I'd like to show you my world with you but it'll be after I kicked the Dr. Wily's buttocks." explained Napalm Man.

"Thanks Napalm, I'm sure your world should be nice and welcoming like this." Jamie answered.

"It is if we dono' take into account Dr. Wily and his castle." replied Napalm Man, who had crossed his arms.

10 minutes later, Jamie and Napalm Man continued their strolls through the snowy park. When they came out of the park, the child and the disguised robot went to the port and it took them 1 hour to get there. In the harbor, Jamie and Napalm Man could see boats of all sizes some of which were old while others were in good condition. As they walked, Napalm Man had stopped and seeing that his robotic friend had stopped, Jamie had done the same while watching Napalm Man who seemed to look at a distant market on his right.

"Do you want to go there?" Jamie asked after seeing what Napalm Man looked at.

"Yes! By the way, what is it?" asked the curious robot.

"We call it a market and we can sell different things to people but there are not everywhere and here it is a food market. We can find fish, crabs, shrimp and other types of feed." Jamie explained as he walked to the market with Napalm Man at his side.

When Jamie and Napalm Man entered the market, there was a lot of people walking around looking at the different foods on the tables while vendors were behind a table selling their fish, shrimp, homars and crabs. Some vendors got upset and complained when they saw seagulls coming from time to time stealing fish from the display, which made Jamie and Napalm Man laugh quietly so as not to draw too much attention to them. After the human and the robot had wandered along the wharf, they had gone to visit the city. When they arrived in the city an hour later, they could see trains, buses, cars and people who had sports clothes for jogging and other humans wandering around with a tie suit while holding a briefcase to go to their work place on foot or for an appointment while others wander with their pets. Jamie did not hesitate to explain to Napalm Man why this or that human was doing this or that. After spending a lot of time in the city looking at the shop windows to see different things, Jamie had seen that it was getting dark and that the street lights were starting to light up. Jamie had looked at his watch and he could see it was 8:30 pm

"Already 8:30 pm? Fortunately I looked at my watch because I absolutely have to show you something you will probably love today." Jamie was saying, looking at his watch before he started running by pulling on Napalm Man's left arm.

"What do you want to show me Jamie?" asked the robot running behind Jamie.

"It's a surprise and I'm sure you'll like it because, you who likes explosions, you will not be disappointed." Jamie answered.

25 minutes later, they arrived at Pitaik Lake and could see people waiting by looking towards the lake.

"Why do all these humans look at the lake? There is nothing to see." asked Napalm Man after seeing that the lake was nothing special.

"Wait, it'll start soon!" Jamie answered.

A few minutes later, Napalm Man heard a loud noise and saw lights in the air. What he was seeing was fireworks and the robot was very surprised because it was the first time he saw anything like that.

"How do you call this Jamie?" asked the robot marveled by the explosions.

"It's called fireworks, it's special rockets that fly and explode in the sky after we light the wick." explained Jamie.

"It's really nice, the humans have good ideas because I likes the explosions." replied Napalm Man looking at the sky with the lights that appeared temporarily.

At 10 pm, the show was over and people began to disperse to return home or elsewhere. Rather than go home, Jamie and Napalm Man decided to wander along the lake while Napalm Man told stories of his world but, even the day went good, things started to go wrong when they saw a group of 4 delinquents who were having fun selling a lamp post by breaking the lamp until the teen group noticed Jamie and Napalm Man.

"Hey, you two!" said one of the 4 offenders heading to Jamie and Napalm Man.

Once the group of 4 had approached Jamie and Napalm Man, the child and the robot had seen that one of them had a baseball bat and the other two had an American fist at the hands but the worst thing was that Jamie had recognized one of them. He was one of the bullies who hurt him when he was in school.

"Oh no, in all the city of Nante, we had to fall on him." Jamie thought hoping his abuser don't recognize him.

"Come on the morons, give us your valuables object and we will not hurt you!" the leader of the group had said aggressively.

"Give you valuables object? You don't have parents to claim such a thing?" Jamie had answered the chief.

"How do you talk to me? Excuse yourself now before I..." had to start threatening the leader before he realized something with Jamie.

"Hey, I recognize you! You're the stupid kid that I'm used to brutalizing with my old friends who ended up in jail. What a pleasure to see you again because I'm going to break your teeth and you'll eat soup for all the rest of your life." said the leader amused without noticing that Napalm Man started to be angry.

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see that!" Jamie had answered without being afraid because he knew he was safe with his robotic friend.

Not having appreciated the answer, the offender's leader had grabbed Jamie by the collar and was about to hit him but the offender's leader had hit his head hard, forcing him to release Jamie, and he had seen it was Napalm Man who had hit him, the robot was even more angry than before.

"If you want to hurt him, you will have to hurt me first." Napalm Man had said angrily while standing in front of Jamie with the child who had stood behind the robot.

"As you wish!" the offender's chief had answered before he pulled his knife out of his pocket and planted it in Napalm Man's belly but the problem that the delinquent chef didn't know was that he was fighting a robot.

When the knife hit Napalm Man's chest, as the robot was made of armored metal with robotic parts, the knife was broken and the leader of the offenders was surprised as well as his friends.

"Good try!" Napalm Man answered before he used his right arm and slammed into the face of the delinquent leader, which led the leader to be almost stunned but still conscious.

Seeing their leader who was attacked, the 3 other offenders charged Napalm Man and, despite the fact that the offenders used their own weapons, it was useless because they fired missiles concealed in the gloves and somes kicks with the foot in the face, which led to the young people being almost  
stunned but weakened as their leader.

"We're four against one and we manage to get beaten. We run away!" shouted the leader of the delinquents who fled with his friends when they saw the robot who was moving with a quick step towards them always ready to fight.

"Thanks Napalm, you have been remarkable and great!" Jamie answered, looking at the robot who had turned to look at him.

"You're..."

As he was about to finish his sentence, he had seen the child start crying silently.

"Jamie, what's happening to you?" asked Napalm, worried.

"It's just that I don't understand why humans like him can feel hatred towards others while they have family and friends who love them and care about them while I have no family and I have no friends who can worry about me besides you and I've been suffering from it for years." Jamie explained.

Following his explanation, Napalm Man was on his knees and put his arms behind Jamie to approach him to give him a comforting hug.

"You don't have to cry. You have no family and no friends but I will always be there for you and I will not hesitate to be injured for protect you." replied Napalm Man.

"Thanks Napalm, you're starting to become a very good person." thanked Jamie being impressed that the robot had made a lot of progress for a robot supposed to be evil and destroy everything.

While Jamie and Napalm Man were hugging to comfort the child, a noise could be heard on Napalm Man while surprising Jamie and Napalm Man. By being too much on his knees, the robot had seen that all his clothes had cracked because he was pulling on his clothes without realizing it and, a few seconds later, the clothes were destroyed revealing the true appearance of the robot. in the sight of all. Fortunately, there was no one around to see him.

"The disguise..." said Napalm Man, seeing that all the clothes he was wearing were cracked, including his gloves and shoes that were still on the feet but that had cracked too.

"Damn, I didn't sew your clothes perfectly. I'm sorry Napalm, all the work this morning was useless." Jamie said with a sad look.

"No, your work was not worth anything because, if you had not created this disguise, I would never have been able to visit places full of human and that is why I thank you very much for what you did." Napalm Man replied, landing his missiles with both arms on both of Jamie's shoulders.

"Thank you Napalm for being so nice to me." thanked Jamie.

"We must don't stay here because I don't want the humans see me like that." said Napalm Man looking around him not very reassured.

"Okay but before we go home, I'd like to show you an abandoned place that no one else knows but I'm sure we'll both have a lot of fun." explained Jamie before walking with Napalm Man following Jamie rolling with his tread at his feet. The robot didn't know where Jamie was going to take him for their last ballad but he knew he would love after everything Jamie had told him about his town.


	6. Chapter 6: One night at the mall

Important notes for everyone: 2 things to know: First I'm French but as this site is an English site, I had to translate my fanfiction from French to English so don't be surprised if there are errors of vocabulary. Finally, I don't know much about the Mega Man universe because I have started to interested in it so please don't be shocked if there are inconsistencies because I'm trying to write the story from my own point of view so I've invented a lot of things.

As Jamie pulled on the robot's arm, Napalm Man wondered where Jamie was taking him.

"Jamie, where are you taking me?" asked Napalm Man, looking from all sides, hoping that no human could see them.

"It's a surprise! I'm sure you will like it." Jamie replied, looking around to see if there were any other humans.

After 25 minutes of walking, Jamie and Napalm Man had stopped in front of a large building that looked like a shopping center.

"Before it was a shopping center but the building had burned down after a fire and since the owner of the shopping center did not have enough money to repair it, the shopping center closed permanently until someone one buys it back but no one wanted to buy it back." Jamie explained as he entered the building with Napalm Man.

Inside, it was dark and Napalm Man had used his flashlight function to his eyes for light up the interior of the mall.

"There is an electrical box to turn on the lights in the mall." explained Jamie.

The child knew where he was going and the robot was following him and he was ready to defend him if something happened in the dark. When Jamie stopped in front of a door, he had opened it and he saw switches on a box. Jamie had lowered all the switches and the light had appeared throughout the mall, Napalm Man had turned off his flashlight function. Now that the light had returned, Jamie and Napalm Man could better see what was around them. There were Arcade Games rooms, restaurants, all kinds of shops and other stores that had burned down.

"Whoaw! This place is very big but not as big as Dr. Wily's Castle." replied Napalm Man, observing everything around him.

"Not bad, is it? It was a great place." Jamie replied to the robot.

"Yeah, I guess. Are you showing me around?" asked the robot.

"With pleasure!" replied the cheerful child.

For 30 minutes, Jamie and Napalm Man walked around the mall showing Napalm Man the gyms, clothing stores, restaurants, hair salons and arcades games while explaining the usefulness to the robot about places.

"...And that's why humans have to do this!" Jamie finished with his long explanations.

"Interesting. Now that we've gone around, are we going home?" asked Napalm Man.

"Not right now because there is one last place I have to show you here and I'm sure you're going to love it." Jamie replied, taking the robot's arm and leading it towards a door.

When they opened the door, Jamie and Napalm Man had come down the stairs. Once downstairs, Jamie had opened a new door and on the other side, the human and the robot were in a large dark room in which they were cold. Jamie had walked into a corner of the room with the help of the robot that lit the way and he could see an iron box. As soon as Jamie had pressed a button, the room light went on and Jamie and Napalm Man could see that they were in an ice rink.

"What is this place?" Napalm Man asked, turning off the flashlight function with his eyes while looking at the white runway in the center of the room.

"It's called an ice rink. People put on special shoes and they slide on the ice and have fun." Jamie explained, taking the robot to the ice skating room.

In the room, Jamie had found ice skates, old work papers, a toolbox and posters of sports cars. It was not the first time that Jamie had come to this place because he had put his ice skates away from the others in a corner of the room.

"Normally, these are ice skates that are only for humans but, since you have big feet, I think I should be able to modify an ice skate so that the iron is the right size and is attached under your feets." said Jamie, taking a tool from the toolbox while taking 4 pairs of ice skates.

8 minutes later, Jamie had finally finished his work and he asked the robot to sit down. Napalm Man had obeyed and Jamie was hooking the ice skate shoe under his treads with his left foot before doing the right one. When the ice skates were hanging under the two treads of Napalm Man, Jamie had told him he could get up but, as soon as Napalm Man got up on his two feet, the 2 irons under the Napalm Man's treads broke and we were flattened because of the weight of the robot.

"Oops! I think I'm too heavy to carry them." said Napalm Man, raising his two feet to see that the iron didn't hold and were crushed.

"It doesn't matter! You can do it without an ice skate." said Jamie, picking up his pair of ice skates before leaving the room with Napalm Man.

Napalm Man headed for the edge of the ice observing him while Jamie had asked Napalm Man to get on the ice and practice a little while Jamie sits on the bench to take off his shoes for put on his ice skates and the robot had obeyed.

"According to Jamie, it's easy and fun to do so I think I can have fun." thought Napalm Man.

Napalm Man backed up a bit and then ran straight for the icy track, but when his feet touched the ice, the robot had started to lose balance and his legs had started to move apart. Napalm Man had wanted to put his legs straight but, when he had done that, his legs had bumped against each other and he had fallen on his stomach on the ice with his arms and legs spread while turning on himself while sliding towards the center of the icy track. Seeing that, Jamie laughed as he put his last ice skate on his left foot. When Napalm Man had stopped on his stomach on the ice, he had tried to get up by putting his two treads on his feet as well as his large missiles with both arms on the ice but his two arms and two feet had slipped and he had fallen to the ground again. Napalm Man had the feeling of being like a fly trapped in a spider's web because the robot couldn't get up.

"Don't move Napalm, I'm coming to help you!" said Jamie, seeing the robot who couldn't get up.

Unlike Napalm Man, Jamie knew he was skating on the ice and as soon as he got to Napalm Man, the robot told him

"Jamie, I have never skated since I was created and my feet and my missiles at arms length can't hold on."

"Don't worry, I will help you and I will even teach you techniques but you will have to let you do it." Jamie replied to the robot.

To begin, Jamie had seen that the robot couldn't get up so he had explained to him how to get up. Jamie had taken the tread from Napalm Man's left foot and placed it in a certain position on the ice and had done the same with the tread from the right foot. Jamie had asked the robot not to move his feet before he moved towards the front of Napalm Man's body to take the big missile of the left arm and he placed it in a certain position on the ice then he had made the same thing with the right arm missile. When Napalm Man's 4 body parts were laid flat on the ice correctly, the robot was surprised that it had not slipped and Jamie had asked the robot to leave his arms and feet flat on the ice before pulled his stomach up so he got up a little. Then, Jamie had taken the tread from Napalm Man's left foot and had passed it under his robotic chest by laying it flat on the ice then he had pulled on Napalm Man's belly by leaning it backwards while falling and the robot was standing again.

As Napalm Man was about to thank Jamie, the crawlers at the robot's feet had started to slide again and Napalm Man's legs had crossed before the robot had fallen on Jamie but Jamie had caught Napalm Man before his robotic friend fell to the ground.

"I'm here Napalm, don't worry!" Jamie reassured by holding the robot that had hung on Jamie's belly.

Napalm Man looked at the icy track before looking at his legs with his left leg which had slid to the right and his right leg which had slipped to the left.

"Thank you Jamie but I can't uncross my legs." said Napalm Man, still not being very comfortable.

"I'm going to help you, but hold on tight to me." replied Jamie.

Jamie had lowered himself gently so that his robotic friend would not let go of him then Jamie had taken one of the legs of Napalm Man and put him back in his place before doing the same with the other but while the legs of Napalm Man was no longer crossed, the robot had started to slide violently and he had fallen back. Jamie had grabbed Napalm Man's right foot in time to prevent him from falling back. Jamie was trying to hold on, but since Napalm Man was a little heavy, Napalm Man had finally fallen to the ground on his back, causing Jamie to fall on Napalm Man's stomach. Jamie and Napalm Man looked at each other for a moment before they both laughed and Napalm man was talking to him.

"I'm sorry Jamie but I don't think I'm programmed to skate on slippery floors." Napalm Man replied to Jamie while the boy got up from the robot's chest.

"Don't say that because anyone can skate on the ice, you just need to be used to standing on slippery surfaces." Jamie replied, helping Napalm Man to get up by taking his arms.

10 minutes later, Napalm Man finally knew how to stand on the ice without risking falling to the ground. Jamie had taken the opportunity to teach him some advanced professional skater techniques in the Olympic games.

"Among the advanced techniques I'm going to teach you, I'm going to start by teaching you this one." said Jamie before he had started to skate and had stopped skating on the ice by letting himself slide then he had tilted his belly towards the ground and he had raised his right leg stretched in the air with his arms wide apart on both sides of his body.

After showing the robot this technique, Jamie asked the robot to do this and Napalm Man obeyed. After having skated well, the robot had stopped sliding and had tilted its belly forward while spreading its arms but it had a little trouble lifting its right leg.

Jamie, who was skating behind Napalm Man, had helped the robot lift his right leg and he had pulled the tread of his right foot towards him so that his leg was tight before Jamie let go of the foot of Napalm Man who had remained like that.

"Perfect! You are doing very good Napalm." Jamie congratulated when he saw his robotic friend lower his right leg and lift his stomach and stop stretching his arms on both sides of the body.

Half an hour later, Napalm Man perfectly mastered the advanced techniques and showed them to Jamie. Napalm Man knew slipped on the spot by turning on himself by crouching down and stretching his left leg and raised foot touching the ice while putting his two arms next to his foot, to turn in place by leaning the belly forward while stretching his right leg in the air to his right and touching the tread of his right foot with the big missile he had at the end of his right arm and even carrying Jamie with both arms in the air while lifting one leg back despite that Napalm Man was worried about Jamie because the robot had no fingers and Jamie clung to his missiles at the end of his arms before Napalm Man put him on the ground. The human and the robot had a lot of fun with each other for hours that neither had seen that the ice was starting to crack in a corner of the rink.

"Frankly, you were a splendid Napalm Man. You will always remain the coolest and most fantastic robot I know." complimented Jamie with a hug.

"Thank you Jamie! I'm really happy to be with you because you treat me with great respect and kindness." replied Napalm Man, giving him a hug in turn.

While Jamie and Napalm Man were hugging, they heard a noise coming from a corner of the ice.

"What is that ?" Napalm Man asked, turning to the noise.

I don't know, but it looks like the sound of cracking ice, which is impossible because the ice on the ice is so hard you can't break it." Jamie replied, heading for the noise.

Approaching one of the corners of the rink, without warning, the ice had broken, revealing a tunnel on a slippery slope while deforming part of the floor of the giant rink. By being too close to the crack, Jamie had slipped while falling on Napalm Man and the robot had lost the balance in its turn before Napalm Man fell the back on the ground with Jamie on the belly of Napalm Man while being on its back. The robot had slipped into the holes and, before falling into the holes, Napalm Man had held Jamie with his two robotic arms so that he did not separate from him.  
The slope was slippery and, despite Jamie and Napalm Man sliding quickly, Napalm Man had to avoid certain obstacles like a big pipe or a car half sunk in the ice. After a while their descent had ended when Napalm Man had finally touched icy ground but it continued to slide without stopping and Jamie and Napalm Man had seen something on the other side of the underground room.

When they saw a chasm in front of them, Napalm Man had let go of Jamie and had tried to use his robotic arms buried in the ground as well as the tread to his feet for roll in the opposite direction while Jamie had come down from the chest of Napalm Man in standing in front of him while trying to push the robot to slow it down and it seemed to work despite they were approaching a little too quickly from the abyss. Napalm Man had managed to stop in time before the abyss, but Jamie had slipped and fallen from the cliff. Fortunately, Jamie had clung to the edge of the cliff in time and the child had seen below him that there were very sharp ice quills with dried blood on some quills in a corner with some skeleton had been impaled.

"Hold on, Jamie, I'm going to put you up." cried Napalm Man, reaching for Jamie.

Jamie had grabbed Napalm Man's arm and the robot had gently raised his arm so that the child would not let go of it so that Jamie was safe. As soon as Jamie was back on the ground, Jamie had hugged Napalm Man.

"Thank you for saving me Napalm. You are a true hero." thanked Jamie.

"No, thank you, because if you hadn't pushed me, I would have fallen into the void because I have no fingers to hang on to." replied the robot.

"You're welcome but where are we? I've never seen this place before." Jamie asked, looking around.

All Jamie and Napalm Man could see while walking was a large rectangular room with a table, chairs, a broken fridge, and a destroyed television. They could see that there were things all over the floor like an electric cable and newspaper but, what had interested Napalm Man the most, it was the table. On the table, he could see different small objects scattered there, but he had seen something familiar among the objects. Among the objects, he had seen a red cube, the same red cube that had created the purple vortex when he was at Dr. Wily's castle.

"Is that..." Napalm Man thought as he walked over to the red cube. Jamie had seen his robotic friend stop at the table and he had decided to join him.

"Jamie, I think I found a way to go home." said the robot.

"Is it true? How?" Jamie asked very curious looking at the table.

"It was this red cube there that created a vortex to lead me into your world." said Napalm Man, pointing his arm towards the red cube.

"I see." Jamie replied, taking the red cube in his hands.

"How does it work?" Jamie asked, turning the red cube.

"I don't know. During my fight against Mega Man, X and Zero, I came across this red cube then, a few moments later, the cube flew on its own and had created a purple vortex which had sucked me into it. " Napalm Man explained, looking at the cube and hoping it would work again.

"Interesting. Okay, let's go home and try to analyze this." Jamie replied, putting the red cube back on him.  
"it's okay with me." replied Napalm Man.

"By the way, Napalm, how are we..."

Before Jamie had had time to finish his sentence, he had seen the robot use its booster and its tracks on the feet to move by sliding on the ground while going up the slope. At first, the robot did pretty well until its speed was no longer useful because it rolled in place, backing slightly on the icy slope.

"No, I'm the most powerful and fastest robot, I can't back down from that." Napalm Man thought horrified when he saw that he was no longer advancing.

While the robot had tried to climb by lifting a foot to put it a little higher on the slope, by doing this, it had slipped and it fell on the belly.

"No, no, no.." Napalm Man thought as he slid on his stomach and quickly descended the slope straight on Jamie.

The boy surprised, had not had time to dodge Napalm Man and the child had fallen on the robot's back. When Napalm Man had stopped sliding with Jamie on his back, Jamie got up laughing.

"Sorry Jamie. I hope you didn't hurt." asked Napalm Man ashamed of what had just happened.

"It's nothing but how are we going to climb this slippery slope if your speed can't help us this time?" Jamie asked, helping his robotic friend get up before looking at the icy slope.

"I have no idea and that's the only way to get out of here." replied Napalm Man, crossing his arms.

As Jamie looked at the messy items in the room, he had an idea.

"I think I have a good idea, but I'm going to need you." exclaimed Jamie, walking towards the objects.

Jamie had taken a few pieces of iron bars and had stuck them on the missiles at the end of Napalm Man's arms with extra strong glue he had found in the room.

"Perfect! Now you will be able to climb the icy slope without any problem by pushing the pieces of iron bars into the ice." Jamie explained when he saw his robotic friend looking at the pieces of iron bars on his missiles.

"I see. Well, we can finally get out of here." said Napalm Man, heading for the icy slope. Napalm Man had stretched his body against the icy slope and quickly pressed his missiles at arms length against the ice while pushing the pieces of iron bars into the ice to avoid slipping, it worked and the robot's body could no longer slide.

"Ha, ha, ha! I love your ideas Jamie! Get on my back quickly, we're leaving this place." said Napalm Man, cheerful and confident.

Jamie had clung to Napalm Man's back, and when Napalm Man felt Jamie hold him, he had started to climb.  
When Napalm Man had been climbing for five minutes, he had barely placed his missile at the end of his right arm against the ice when his missile had slipped because the slope was even more slippery, which had led to the other arm of the robot also slipping before Napalm Man slipped again on the slope while descending quickly while leaving the scratch marks of the pieces of iron bars on the ice.

"No, that's not possible." thought Napalm Man, trying to push the pieces of iron bars into the ice, but that didn't stop him from stopping.

Once Napalm man and Jamie had reached the flat ground again down the slope, Napalm Man had cried.

"I'm supposed to be the most efficient robot that never fails. Why is everything I do fail?" cried Napalm Man, lying on the icy ground.

"You have nothing to blame yourself for Napalm. It is not your fault if you were created like this and it is my fault because I should have improved my work. For me, you will always remain effective because you have a booster with the ability to roll with your tracks on your feet, which makes you a cool robot. "Jamie reassured by getting up from the robot.

"Thank you Jamie. You are so full of kindness that you deserve to have only friends around you." thanked the robot by stopping crying and being helped by Jamie to get up.

Jamie had returned to the items on the table and had picked up other iron bars. After modifying the pieces of iron bars on the two Napalm Man missiles, Jamie had glued large pieces of iron bars on the tracks at the feet of Napalm Man and even more iron bars on his missiles.

"Good. Now it's over, you will no longer slide on the icy slope because you can also push the pieces of iron with your feet into the ice to hold on." said Jamie, getting up after having glued the piece of iron bar to Napalm Man's left foot.  
"Thank you Jamie! This time, I will get there." replied the self-confident robot.

Napalm Man had once again clung to the icy slope and pressed the pieces of iron bars to his tracks with both feet against the ice before Jamie latched onto Napalm Man's back.

"Let's go and this time, we're going to make it out buddy." said Napalm Man, climbing.

5 minutes later, they were at the same place again and everything was fine until Jamie and Napalm Man had heard a loud noise. Moving his head to see the source of this noise, he had seen a pipe behind them which had broken and which let out a liquid between the white and silver color.

"Yuck! I don't know what it is but it stings in the nose." Jamie replied, covering his nose.

"My sensors indicate that this liquid is very dangerous." replied Napalm Man, having become very worried.

"A stinging smell, a liquid that is dangerous? Oh no! I think it's acid." Jamie replied, being very uncomfortable.

"So if I have the misfortune to slide again..." began Napalm Man.

"We will be devoured by acid and we will die." Jamie finished.

Napalm Man had continued to climb the icy slope, being very careful not to make the slightest false move that could be fatal to him and to Jamie. While everything was going well and the acid could be seen below, the two missiles on both arms of Napalm Man had slipped and the robot had pushed the pieces of iron stuck to its tracks with both feet into the ice. Napalm Man had managed to stop on the icy slope but his body had turned in direction and his head was in the direction of the acid and his feet were in the direction of the surface. Jamie too had his head toward the acid and his feet toward the surface while Napalm Man had thrust his arms into the ice.

"Jamie, I'm sorry but I can't move because I never tried to climb back and I'm afraid of making a mistake that will cost us both lives." explained the scared Napalm Man to Jamie.

"Don't worry, I'm going to help you climb, but I'm going to direct you." reassured Jamie who was scared too.  
While clinging well to the robot, Jamie had turned its direction so that his head was towards the surface and his feet were towards acid.

Jamie had his head in front of Napalm Man's feet.

"Napalm, I'm going to control and put your feet on the icy slope while you stick one of your arms in the ice back when I tell you it's good." explained Jamie.

Jamie had taken the caterpillar from Napalm Man's right foot, removing it from the ice before pushing it a little higher towards the surface and then asked Napalm Man that he could move an arm. Jamie and Napalm Man helped each other throughout the climb.

"Courage Napalm, we're going to get out of here soon." encouraged Jamie.

While Jamie saw the exit and was very happy to finally be able to get out of this dangerous slope, he had badly pressed Napalm Man's foot into the ice and when Napalm Man had moved his arm to move forward, Napalm Man's two feet had slipped with pieces of iron bars at his feet which had cracked the ice. Fortunately, Napalm Man had sunk his arms in time as his body returned to the right side with Napalm Man's head to the surface and his feet to the acid. However, Jamie had fallen from Napalm Man's body and had clung to Napalm Man's left foot caterpillar in time.

"Jamie!" cried Napalm Man, seeing his friend hanging from his foot.

"Please Napalm, save me, I'm afraid!" shouted Jamie, crying.

Following this, Napalm Man had lifted his left leg back as high as possible and Jamie had grabbed Napalm Man's back and hung on.

"It's okay, you're safe. Remember, you don't fear anything with me." Napalm Man reassured Jamie, lowering his left leg to bury it in the ice.

"Thank you Napalm." Jamie replied, resting his head against his friend's robotic body.

Napalm Man had continued to climb and, this time, without Jamie's help because he managed to do well.

"We're almost there! The nightmare is almost over." Napalm Man reassured Jamie when he saw he had a lot more to do.

Unfortunately the pieces of iron bars stuck on the two missiles at the end of Napalm Man's arms had broken, the glue had stopped working and the robot had slipped again with its head which turned in the direction of the acid and its feet which were turned towards the surface.  
Fortunately, the pieces of iron bars still held on to Napalm Man's feet.

"Jamie, the pieces of iron bars at the end of my arms have dropped!" exclaimed Napalm Man, seeing the pieces of iron rod falling along the slippery slope.

"I know because the extra strong glue does not last very long. I regain control of your feet" replied Jamie by returning to the place before taking one of Napalm Man's feet to push it into the ice towards the surface.

While Jamie had helped Napalm Man get to the top but had not yet gotten off the slippery slope, Napalm Man had said something that Jamie had not appreciated too much.

"Jamie! As you are very close to the surface and you can go up but not me because I have to climb again and I want you to go up because it is dangerous." explained the robot.

"What? No! I'm not giving up on my best friend!" Jamie replied, shocked at the words of Napalm Man.

"Jamie, I gave you an order. Please obey me." replied Napalm Man, being a little nervous.

"Alright but please don't fall!" the boy obeyed when he saw that his friend was getting angry.

Having reached the surface, Jamie was finally on flat but slightly sloping ground. Although the ice was slightly sloping, it was tilted the other way in front of the acid-filled hole so Jamie had no risk of falling into it again.

"Go on Napalm! I know you can do it!" Jamie encouraged the robot, who was doing it all alone by going up the slippery slope, always upside down.

When Napalm Man was almost out, the pieces of iron stuck to its tracks on both feet dropped because the glue was no longer effective and Napalm Man had started to slide again. Fortunately, Jamie had caught the caterpillar of Napalm Man's right foot to prevent him from falling to his death in an acid bath.

"I'm holding you Napalm!" shouted Jamie.

Although the robot was a little heavier than Jamie, the child was not carried by his weight because Jamie was on a slight slope which was leaning opposite the dangerous hole so neither Jamie nor Napalm Man moved. However, due to Napalm Man's weight, Jamie's hands began to slide gently from the robot's right foot tread.

"Napalm! Your tread slips!" shouted Jamie when he saw a new problem.

"Help me pull Jamie up!" Napalm Man replied to Jamie.

"I can't get you up because you're heavy." Jamie explained to Napalm as his hands continued to slide slowy from the robot's foot.

"I have no idea. I guess this is the end for me." replied Napalm Man sadly.

"Don't say that! There is a way to get back up." Jamie replied, starting to cry knowing that it was the truth since he had no idea to save his friend.

"Jamie, even if I'm going to die, I will never forget you for giving me joy, kindness, respect and a new best friend in my misfortune." Napalm Man explained, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Neither will I ever forget you Napalm. Thanks to you you gave me happiness, laughter and a real friend who always protected me when I was in danger. I will miss you very much." Jamie replied crying.

While Jamie was holding the tip of the caterpillar of Napalm man's right foot with three fingers of his left hand and two fingers of his right hand, Napalm Man had an idea at the last minute.

"Jamie, I have an idea! Get me on my back quickly!" say Napalm Man to Jamie.

Hearing Napalm Man's request, he turned the robot over to put it on his back, and Jamie held Napalm Man by one finger with both hands. Napalm Man was on his back and he had activated his booster on his back, which had the effect of propelling the robot into the air before it landed suddenly on the flat ground of the icy track right next to Jamie.

"Napalm! You did it!" shouted Jamie, taking Napalm Man in his arms while crying with joy despite the robot starting to get up.

"Yes! I succeeded and thanks to you. If you had not caught my foot, I would probably have died and I could not bear the idea of seeing you unhappy because of my death." comforted Napalm Man by taking the child in his arms.

As Jamie and Napalm Man hugged, they felt a tremor throughout the building.

"Oh no! I think this place is falling apart!" Jamie said when he saw some pieces of the ceiling collapsing.

"Quick, we have to get out of here!" cried Napalm Man.

Jamie and Napalm Man had skated on the ice to the nearest exit, but a newsstand had crossed the ceiling and blocked the door to exit the ice rink.

"Over there !" said Jamie, pointing to the other door on the other side of the ice which was not blocked.

"Get on my back Jamie, it'll be faster." said Napalm Man, lowering himself and Jamie had climbed on his shoulders before Napalm Man skated on the ice again.

While Napalm Man was skating on the large ice rink, he had to avoid objects falling through the ceiling like a bench, a palm tree or tables.

"Ha, ha, ha! It's too easy for me!" said Napalm Man, dodging all the obstacles that fell at the last minute before them until a large wooden barrel with oil writing had fallen from the ceiling.

The barrel had exploded in pieces while spreading oil over a large part of the ice and Napalm Man had tried to slow down but as it was too fast on the ice, Napalm Man had put his feet on the oil and had started to lose balance by sliding over it.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" cried Napalm Man in surprise before Napalm Man's legs parted, dropping the big robot on the ground, on the ice covered with oil, with Napalm Man who slid on his stomach with his legs and arms spread with Jamie on his back.

Despite the fact that Napalm Man had come out of the oil, the big robot kept sliding and its slide had ended when it bumped against the wall next to the exit door.

"I'm changing my shoes quickly and I'm joining you up there." Jamie shouted, coming down from the back of the robot and walking towards the bench where he had put his shoes.

Jamie had shifted his chases to speed and as he was about to leave he could hear Napalm Man asking for help from the icy track.

"Hold on Napalm! I'm coming to save you!" shouted Jamie, heading for the icy track.

After going through the door and looking next to the door, just behind the wall, he had the right to a funny surprise. Because of the oil that Napalm Man accidentally stepped on before slipping on his stomach, the robot couldn't stand up. No sooner had Napalm Man put his feet or his missiles at the end of his arms than the robot slipped without having time to do anything. Although it was not the time, Jamie had laughed.

"Jamie, I know I look silly and fun, but now's not the time." explained Napalm Man who tried to get up again before sliding and falling noisily on the ground with his arms and legs spread apart from the body.

"Sorry Napalm!" Jamie apologized as he approached Napalm Man to help him.

As Napalm Man reached out to Jamie, Jamie had taken his arm but, as the robot's arm was covered in oil, Napalm Man's arm had slipped from Jamie's hands, causing the robot to fall to the ground again.

"I'm sorry Napalm but your arm is slippery." Jamie apologized as he tried to pick up his robotic friend who kept dragging his hands.

After a while, Jamie had managed to lift Napalm Man but he had to stay behind the robot to hold it because Napalm Man's back was not covered with oil and Jamie had to hold it because Napalm Man's feet kept sliding on the floor so Jamie had to help him move. After reaching the door by which they had just arrived, Napalm Man found it difficult to climb the stairs due to his slippery feet, which forced Jamie to push him and keep his legs from behind in order to avoid that the robot fell into stairs. When they got to the ground floor Jamie and Napalm Man headed for the front door but they saw that a palm tree had blocked the exit.

"How are we going to get out of here?" asked Napalm Man who continued to struggle to stand up.

"There is another exit from the second floor, let's go!" said Jamie, taking Napalm Man to the escalators.

As soon as they had reached the second floor, avoiding objects falling from the ceiling, Jamie and Napalm Man had gone to the second exit from the shopping center, but it was also blocked by a van fallen from the parking lot on the third floor.

"Oh no! That exit is blocked too!" said Jamie, getting more and more worried.

"Another outing to offer?" asked Napalm man who was trying to stand upright by placing his arms against a wooden fence to avoid falling to the ground.

"No, it was the last exit and it is blocked." said Jamie, not knowing where to go.  
Before Napalm Man could speak, the wooden barrier he had been leaning on had failed and the robot had fallen into the void.

"Napalm!" shouted Jamie, looking down to see Napalm Man who had just fallen on a kind of strange slide caused by the collapse of the center.

As Napalm Man had fallen on his oil-covered belly, that had increased Napalm Man's speed. Jamie had jumped to join Napalm Man and had barely jumped when a chandelier had fallen where he stood, barely avoiding being run over.  
When Jamie had slipped, Napalm Man had seen his human friend follow him in the slide and he was desperately trying to brake, to no avail.

"Jamie! Catch me!" cried Napalm Man, looking behind him.

"Napalm! Watch out before you!" shouted Jamie, pointing to Napalm Man.

When Napalm Man looked ahead, it was too late to avoid the obstacle. Napalm Man bumped into objects dangling in the air with a rope before the objects fell into space. Thanks to Napalm Man, Jamie didn't have these obstacles in his way and he started to catch up with Napalm Man but their slide was short-lived when they rushed straight towards a large broken window. Before they could act, Napalm Man and Jamie had flown through the destroyed second-story window before flying up in the air. Napalm Man and Jamie had fallen in the snow and the fall had not been too painful. When Napalm Man and Jamie looked towards the mall, they saw that the mall had collapsed a minute later after they went outside.

"We are lucky." Jamie replied, getting up.

"Yes we can say..."

As Napalm Man was about to finish his sentence trying to get up, his feet had slipped again and he had fallen on his buttocks. When Jamie looked at him to see if he was alright, he exploded with laughter because he saw that Napalm Man was covered in pastry, butter and candy all over his body because of the bags dangling in the air and that Napalm accidentally destroyed on its way.

"I guess I'm a robotic patisserie." Napalm Man joked after looking at his body.

"I was going to say it." laughed Jamie.

"I still can't get up Jamie. Can you help me please?" asked the robot.

"Yes, we're going to go home and take a good shower, said Jamie, helping his robotic friend to get up, but Jamie and Napalm Man had seen that police cars were heading straight for them.

"I think we're going to have problems." said Jamie who hadn't planned this.


End file.
